Rest in Heaven and Hell
by LILforce
Summary: One boy, one destiny, one companion... who knew what was awating for him...
1. Chapter 0:Welcome

**The following story is a Skullgirls fanfiction, i own nothing but my ocs, Skullgirls is property of Autumn Games and Lab Zero.**

* * *

A boy with white hair walked through the school´s hallways….

Faces so many faces. Any of these people who passed through him could become something they never would have expected, then…..

Why out off all these people did this boy, whose life is as normal as any boy of his age.

Why did this young men, who was only a mere 15 years old, who never add kissed a girl, or dated one, who was never an ace student at any of his classes, whose physical condition is as strong as any boy of his age, whose life never was anything exciting.

Why did **HE** this boy to carry such a burden….. such a task, worthy of exceptional men whose lifes were filled with great adventures.

Pietro DeCapre, why was he chosen by him….

* * *

 **Please leave a suggestion on how i could improve my writing skills, this is my first ever story i have written, criticism would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1: Awake

**The following story is a Skullgirls fanfiction, i own nothing but my ocs, Skullgirls is property of Autumn Games and Lab Zero.**

* * *

The city of New Meridian, completely destroyed, the mighty high buildings and towers that once inhabited the city no longer existed, turned into rubble, building like the Medici Tower, River King Casino, the NMO Arena, the Grand Cathedral, Bastet's Den, gone, just like that. The poor residents could only run and scream as each by each were caught by the destruction, the military, as much as they tried, couldn't do much against such vile monster.

And what monster was responsible for such destruction and sorrow?

No one else but the nightmare herself:

 **THE SKULLGIRL**

"HAHAHAHAHA!" her laughter full of malice and evil filled citizens and Egrets alike with fear, a laugh that would make even the great Beowulf himself hide beneath his bead in fear.

"Commander Parasoul, what do we do know?!" an Egret asked his commander and ruler, but all she could reply was…

"I…I don't know." With those word said she fell on her knees and began crying out of desperation and fear, they had already tried everything they could, but this monster just couldn't be stopped.

"If only there was someone, strong, smart, handsome to stop this monster from destroying our beloved city!" she screamed to the skies and beyond that their savior would come to spare them from such fate.

"You think anyone is strong enough to stop me? HAHAHAHA! Fool, I know your desperate, but please this is just sad." The Skullgirls said, crushing any hopes of a savior coming for their aid.

"Now….im going to kill you AND TURN ALL OF YOU INTO MY SLAVES! HAHAHAHAHA"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The commander and her men screamed as they were about to be slaughtered.

The Skullgirl raised her arm to command her undead legions to unleash havoc onto the innocent and poor, it was over…..

But wait? Who was that manly, strong, smart, handsome men standing in one of the rooftops of the city, his presence was immediately noticed as a strong radiant light emitted from him.

"STOP RIGTH THERE MONSTER" the man screamed at the villain, as he leaped from the rooftop onto the concreate floor completely unharmed.

"You will not be harming any of these people, not today villain."

The Skullgirl looked at the man with shook, who was this man who suddenly appeared, and why was he so strong, smart and handsome.

"It's him, it's our savior!" Parasoul said, now filled with hope and sure that the Skulgirl was done "your finished now."

"BAH!" the Skullgirl said, her heart was filled with a strange emotion, was this what the human called fear? "Why…Why is he so strong, smart and handsome."

"Now have at thy! SUPER DUPER MEGALICIOUS OVERDRIVE EXTREME ULTIMATE COMBO OF HYPER GOD DEATH INFINITY SERIES V4.0!" the man screamed as he gathered all his energy onto his fist and punched the Skullgirl so hard she turned into confetti.

"No worries men and women of this fine nation, as long as I live you need not too fear for any Skullgirl" I said bringing hope and determination back to the hearts of New Meridian.

"Tell me hero, what is your name?" the princess asked the man as he said

"Pietro…. Pietro DeCapre…" Pietro said as everyone clapped

"Pietro, from this day on I will resign from my position as ruler of this country…. Pietro you're the new King" the former ruler said as she handed a giant crown for Pietro to wear.

"Thank you princess, I will serve these people well."

"So your our hero."

Everyone turned their heads to see none other than the head of the Medici Family himself, Lorenzo Medici.

"That would be me, yes. Are you here too receive your punishment?" Pietro said readying himself for another fight.

"N..N..No, dear Trinity no, I have seen error of my ways and now want to live life as a peaceful farmer in a far land, but… someone will have to take care of my family… I want that man to be you" Lorenzo said, his voice full of fear but also determined to make Pietro the new boss.

"I see…very well I will accept"

"PIETRO OMG YOUR SO STRONG, SMART, AND HANDSOME, PLEASE MARRY US" the girls all encircled me begging for my attention, but I already had someone in my mind.

"Sorry ladies, but I already love someone else…"

Pietro walked through the crowed until he reached a blond girl with red eyes.

"Filia…." Pietro said in a romantic tone, making Filia blush like crazy.

"Y..Yes?" she asked obviously very shy in the presence of such strong, smart and handsome man.

"Please, marry me." Pietro said as from nowhere he pulled a wedding ring from his pockets, which had somehow survived the conflict.

Towards this request she could only say

"YES YES YES ONE THOUSAND TIMES YES!" she shouted as tears of joy released from her eyes, which Pietro had wipe using an handkerchief.

He lifted Filia into his arms and jumped. To were? He didn´t know but he didn´t care has he had his love in his arms.

The crowd chanted

"Pietro"

"Pietro"

"Pietro"

"Pietro"

"Pietro"

"Pietro"

"Pietro"

"Pietro"

"PIETRO WAKE UP"

SMACK

I felt a ruler hit the back of my head, it was Ms. Victoria.

I looked around to see everyone in class looking at me, it didn't take long for them to start laughing.

"QUIET CLASS!" Ms. Victoria yelled assertive as always, "Mr. Pietro, you know all well that I don't tolerate sleepy boys who think school property is their bed." She said in a tone that would make even great Beowulf himself hide beneath his bed.

As she walked off I heard a voice say

"Busted…" I turned around to see none other than the Medici girl herself, Filia.

I woke up, unfortunaly.

* * *

 **Here it is the first actual chapter of my story, sorry if thei a bit too short, im still gaining experiance in writing fanfictions, any way, you know how in the Skullgirls official website theres the characters bios, i thougth it would be a good idea to make one for Pietro, so here it is**

 **Pietro DeCapre**

 **Age 15**

 **Born September 4**

 **Bloodtype O**

 **Heigth 5´7**

 **Weigth 153 lbs.**

 **Likes Eating, Sleeping, Imagining, Filia, The Circus, Magic Tricks, Some Goddamn Peace and Quiet, understanding the unknown, The colour white**

 **Dislikes Bullies, Drama Girls, People who badmouth the colour white, Not sleeping well, Filia's teasing, The dentist.**

 **Bio Pietro DeCapre real family is unknown, but he was raised by a former Chess Kingdom soldier named Giovanni DeCapre, he as always lived in New Meridian as long as he can remember, and has been attending Maplecreast High recently, he as known Filia ever since they were toddlers, initialy Pietro didn't trust Filia due to her being a Medici, but when he started to know her better, he realised that not all Medici are bad, ever since their friendship has grown stronger, although sometimes Pietro wished it could be someting more. The only thing Pietro has of his real family is a pocket watch worn by his father.**


	3. Chapter 2: Friends

**The following story is a Skullgirls fanfiction, i own nothing but my ocs, Skullgirls is property of Autumn Games and Lab Zero.**

* * *

Well this day started out fine, i missed the bus to school, had no time to eat breakfast and i just sleept in class which got me a ruler to the back of my head from Mrs. Victoria (and trust me she's stronger than she looks), i really hope this day doesn't get any worse, but for my own good i better not say that out loud, in order to not jinx myself.

But now, none of that mattered, i was now walking the school hallways with my two best friends (and also my only friends)Filia and Carol.

"You know Pietro, lately you've been sleeping alot in class" Carol said in her usual shy yet caring tone, Carol was one, if not, the sweetest girl i have ever had the honor to meet, even more to be one of her friends, unfortunaly Carol was very shy, **Very very shy** , matter of fact the only reason she's hanging out with us in the first place, was because one day i had promised Filia we would take a walk through the city of New Meridian, but i oversleept, so in order to kill her boredom, she spotted Carol and decided to make some small talk with her, i don't know how that went initialy, but by the time i got there, they were basicaly best friend now, the tree of us walked through the city, with Filia asking Carol if she would like to hang out with us, she was hesitant at first, but Filia was one though girl, and no matter how impossible it seemed, she always had her way somehow, from that day on we became, best friends, Filia must have been so pleased with Carol hanging with us that she must have completely forgotten i had arrived late.

"Don't worry Carol, i just must have been tired i guess." I said trying to rid Carol of her worries.

"Still, maybe you should figure out what it is that's making you so tired" Carol said still, worried about my lack of attention in class, she was also very caring and always tried to help her friends in the best way, in this case me "maybe you should go to the doctor?"

I admit, i was bit embarrased by Carol's worriedness, how could you not like this girls? But just like they say, were theres light there's darkness, and that darkness manifasted it self in the form of…

"Come on Carol, give him a break, he's probably just been staying wake past his bed time, isn't that rigth little Pietro?" Filia… dear dear Filia… Filia was well a bit more complex, she is very teaseful and a bit disregardful at some times, but she was also at the same time very protective, not only of herself but also of her me and Carol, we go way back, when we met we were only in second grade, that was seven years ago, the same year the previous ruler Queen Nancy Renoir had turned into the Skullgirl, the same year the Great War ceased. At our school Filia was extremely popular.

Why? Well for one very simple reason, she was a Medici, the most infuencial family in the whole Canopy Kingdom, not only that but she was the grandaugther of the head of the family, Lorenzo Medici, he was ruthless assertive and dominant, every single opponet he faced met their end at his hands. HELL! He even fought a Skullgirl before and stood his own ground! He was a man to be feared, and because of that blood that ran through her veins, Filia was the most feared in the intire school, because if any of the kids did anything to her, well, it would be safe to assume they would get a suprisse when they got home, even teachers feared her, she was also very influencial and cunning, knowing what she wanted and when she wanted, and she always got what she wanted.

It was also because of these reasons that every kid in school treated her like royalty, in hopes that they would be picked to become her friend, but despite all of this, it only made Filia's life miserable, to be honest life at home wasn't that good for her, she didn't suffer any abuse or anything related, but most times she was left alone, with no one but her maids, while she got all the attention in school, it was only because of her family tree, not because of Filia herself, this only made her feel more lonely. In some ways she was the strongest of the three of us, being strong enough to survive and overcome all of her obstacles.

" Hey, Captain Space, you're listening?" Filia's words forced me to pop my bubble of thougths as we were still walking in the hallways, wait… we were still in the hallways?

Um… time really does look diferente when your so focused in your thougths.

"Looki know you're tired and all, but don't be sleeping in the middle of the hallways like that, you may bump into someone." Filia said, sort of annoyed of the way that i had just turned off from our conversation" You may even get sneak attacked by Mrs. Victoria again, maybe this time she'll knock she sleep out of you" the Medici then said in a playful tone.

"OH YEAH….WELL….UHHHHHH…." my mind tried to think of a comeback, one that would utterly devastate her, but alas, nothing came, instead na awkward stare emerged between, me and the blond haired girl, my mind still thinking of a response, Filia with a smirk that said that she had already won, and a confused Carol starring at both of us, awaiting for something to come out of my mouth.

"Want me to kiss you?" the Medici girl said as i was….wait….what did she just say…k…k…kiss me?!

Like straight in the mouth?!

Like only lovers do?!

It…It got hot all of the sudden, wait, IT'S ME, IM BLUSHING LIKE CRAZY, C…CRAP.

"Pffttt….HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Filia started to burst in laugther as she held onto the wall, in order no fall to the ground in laugther "Man, you should see youself, your more red than a Mapplecreast apple, matter of fact…" she took out her makeup box from her bag and opened it and brougth the mirror side it to my face, dear Trinity she was rigth… i was blushing like crazy.

"hehehe…" i heard a faint laugther and turned to see Carol trying to hold a laugh, but failing miserably.

"C….Carol, you too?"

"I..Im not laughing, it was someting else"

"LIKE WHAT?"

"…Ok i was laughing at you, b…but if it makes you feel better i definately think that you and Filia would be a great couple."

Now it was Filia's time to turn red, i also may have gotten a little more redder, like, unhealty levels of red.

I don't know if Carol did it on purpose or just by pure accident, she had just make Filia blush in embarrasment, Carol just did what i have been trying to do for these past seven years….Godess damnit.

"H..Hey wh…why so red Filia, y…you embarrased?" i said trying to act all tough, but it was visibly clear that i too was very embarrased.

" S…Shut up, y…your also embarrased" she retorted to me, pointing to me, her finger being awfully close to my face, "T…this one dosen't count, it was Carol not you who got me embarrased.

We both turned our heads agains the opposite direction of each other in order to avoid eye contact, as poor Carol walked between as acting as some sort of barrier, all she could say was

"Did i do something wrong?" Carol was also somewhat oblivious to some situations at times.

* * *

We were all at the gates to school, Carol said goodbye to me and Filia as the three of us made our seperate ways, me and Filia however, walked the same path seeing as we both lived in the same street.

"Boy, glad that is over." i said as i released a sigh of relieve.

"Agreed, i think i want to put this day behind me. No im sure i want to put this day behind me." Filia said also relieved that she and Pietro could final put that little accident in the hallways behind them." Still can't believe Carol was able to embarrass me, damn, she already beat you too it."

"You're rigth…..what a shamefull defeat…I VOW TO ONE DAY NOT ONLY EMBARRASS YOU FILIA MEDICI BUT TO ALSO EMBARRASS THE GODS THEM SELFS, I SHALL BE KNOW AS PIETRO DECAPRE, THE ULTIMATE EMBARRESSER. I said that out loud didn't i." I noticed as my cheeks were about to turn red again. Filia however only giggled at the sigth of my shouting.

"You know it's moments like these that make me realise why im your friend." Filia said cracking a smile in her face, seeing her like this soothes my soul and reminds me that despite being a Medici, Filia was nothing like her grandfather, while he was ruthless and even cruel, she was, despite all her teasing, caring, kind and a great friend, she reminds me that names don't make people, but actions. Yes, i admit, i have feelings for her, and she probably knows about it, after all we know each other better than anyone else, even our own families.

"Well, this is my stop" Filia said as she stopped in front of the massive house, trully this was a house of a Medici "Thanks for accompanying me Pietro." She then walked into the house.

"Thanks for being my friend Filia, and i hope we'll be friends for ever" i said before she could fully close the door, she only looked back at me and smiled, then she closed the door.

Now i was alone, all there was left to do was go home i guess… well better not make dad worried.

* * *

"This day has been hell, living hell." an unknow creature said as he was using a dog as smoe sort of transportation.

"Well Scrubbles it's just you and me now, don't worry i will never leave you be" the craeture know as a parasite said "we are the closest of host and parasite"

As the dog continued it's way there was a noise, it was footsteps.

"You hear that Scrubbles, looks like someone's in the wrong place in the wrong time, heheheh." The parasite said omniously, filled with bad intentions "well let's see who our new guest is."

As the parasite followed the footsteps he found a boy and a girl, the girl looked like she was about to enter the house, but the boy, the boy went on his way home. That boy… the parasite couldn't stop noticing one peculiar atribute on this boy, he had white hair.

"W..White hair, how peculiar, w…wait, w…white hair, no, it couln't be, but who else could it then, he has to, he has to be one of them, it…it's my lucky day!" the parasite rejoiced as he detached himself from the dog, killing it in the process "Nothing personal Scrubbles, but i found bigger fish to fry."

The parasite rushed to the boy so he could turn him into he's new host, he was very lucky indeed to find boy with white hair.

"This is it, This will be the day everyone will remember the wrath of **AKIRA!** "

* * *

 **Just to clear something up, this story will take place sligthly before the actual events of Skullgirls, but it will also take place during, the events of Skullgirls.**

 **As always i hope you enjoy this new chapter (longest one yet yay), and please express your opinions on the story so far, and what i may change to make it better**


	4. Chapter 3: Easy Prey

**The following story is a Skullgirls fanfiction, i own nothing but my ocs, Skullgirls is property of Autumn Games and Lab Zero.**

* * *

"Thanks for being my friend Filia, and i hope we'll be friends for ever" that was the last thing i heard Pietro say before i entered home, i didn´t really knew how to respond so i just gave him a slight smile, i was glad to have a friend like Pietro, someone who was caring, loyal and didn't just hang with me because i had Medici blood.

I saw him make way back to his house from one of my windows, it was a bit of a disheartening sight, as that meant i was home.

I didn't like home very much…

The house it self was nice, it had a lot of space, a bit like a tiny mansion, it was well decorated with a variety of paintings, carpets, porcelain vases and what not. It also had 5 rooms, a dining hall, a living room, 4 bathrooms, a smoking lounge, a small inside garden and even my very own study room.

It was all fine and what not, but what was the point of this all if i didn't have my parents to enjoy it, they were always so busy with "family business" that they would be out of the house most of the day, only returning at night, even then it was almost as they never came back, the closest we ever had to family time was at dinner, and they were either talking about how the family was doing, or just plain silence, there were even time were i would spend days in the house, doing nothing, there was rarely anything interesting that happened around here

At least i could always invite Carol and Pietro into the house like i already did a couple of times, they always managed to make things more lively around this graveyard of a house, they were always happy being here, and i was happy to have them here, much to the maids dislike, speaking of the maids… you would think that having them around would make for a less boring place, having a chance to actually talk with some one in the house, but they were as interesting as a book filled with blank pages, in the way that they were like machines, only programmed to work.

And despite this all, i still get complimented on how much of a lucky girl i am, to be part of such a wealthy family.

So many people say that they would sacrifice a part of their body just to live a day in my live, i laugh at their silly words, but in reality i was pissed… because these people think just because i have money i am happy, well im not, im sad, bored and miserable, it's absolutely hell living in this "home" if you want to call it that, it's true what they say, money can't buy you happiness…. And that made me angry, because all i wanted was to be happy, all i wanted was to be a normal schoolgirl, with friends that didn't want to use you for your wealth. All i want is….

"Ms. Filia, how good to have you back."

My train of thoughts was interrupted, by a voice, i turned around to see one of the maids, she was wearing her typical outfit, she also had lime green hair.

"H…Hello, ummm…Lisa?" i think it was Lisa, they may act like robots, but they were still humans, and it would be pretty embarrassing if i didn't remember her name, after all, most of these people working in this house were already working here when i wasn't even born.

"Ms. Filia, it's an honor that you still know my name after all these years, i am deeply grateful."

"Yes….yes…. have my parents come back yet?"

"I'm afraid Mr. and Mrs. Medici are still very busy with family business" there was that damned word again. "In the meanwhile can i start preparing dinner?"

"Sorry, Im not feeling hungry"

"Ms. Filia, are you ok?"

"Yes, yes im fine, just leave, please."

"As you wish." The maid said as she went into another room, leaving me alone, again.

I ran for my bedroom, opened the door, entered, and then locked it.

"Supid,stupid,stupid, of course they wouldn't be back, family business my ass, it's basically making other people's lives hell, i should've already seen this coming, yet i keep being disappointed."

It was just another day of my life….

* * *

"Hello? I'm home." I said as i walked into the house, i immediately my blood turned cold, the house was pitch black, i couldn't see a thing, more importantly, were was Dad?

It was unusual of him to be already at sleep, but i couldn't hear any noise, so he must be sleeping.

I turned on the lights as i sighed in relief, then feeling a bit hungry, i attacked the fridge, looking for anything to eat.

"No…no….no, man there's nothing good in here."

Eventually i just settled on an apple, then i sat in the couch as i took in the place, the house was a small one, what you'd expect from a family of two. It may not be the apex of comfort, but it was nice enough i wasn't picky about it, the house was simple, there was a bathroom, 2 bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room, you know, standard house stuff, the couch although old, was still in great shape.

I laid back and reflected on today, from my little accident with Mrs. Victoria, to my hallway battle with Filia and that chat i had with her on our way home. Something that has been bugging me for a while has been my right arm, it's been itching ever since i dropped Filia at her house.

"Gah..damn arm, must have been a mosquito, it is getting close to Summer, so maybe they are starting to appear more often?"

I put my hands to my pocket and took out my old pocket watch, it had been previously worn by my father, my real father, who i didn't knew a thing about, matter of fact i din't remember a thing about my old family, i stared at the picture in the watch, it was a picture of my father, from what i could tell he also had white hair like me, at least now i know were i got this sexy hair from, he also looked to have a slender build, although he was prety tall, he's moustache and goatee were also white, his eyes looked very cold and his expression showed an unwavering wall of confidence and authority.

"Home already huh?"

"HAAAAAAA!" i fell down the couch as i looked to who had startled me, and of course it had to be none other than my dad, Giovanni DeCapre.

Unlike the man in the picture, Giovanni had longer hair, he has a scar in he's jaw from the Great War, he was also had a muscular build, his eyes were blue, and although he was old he showed a lot of energy he could sometimes be somewhat childish.

"What startled your rocket?" my father said, oblivious that he had almost gave his son an heart attack.

"You startled me that's what! Were did you come from anyway?"

"The bathroom."

"….."

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Well enough about me, what about you? How was your day?"

"You know, just another regular day." I said as I stand back up and and sit on the couch.

"Really? Nothing new happened?" he said as he also sat on the couch, right beside me.

"Yea, just another day." I said as I kept scratching my arm.

I just wanted to go to bed and see if this itch passes, it was starting to get worse, just hope it's nothing serious.

"Are you ok?" my dad asked, his tone was now a more serious one.

"Yes, im just tired, im going to sleep."

As I was making my way upstairs when my dad called me.

"Pietro?"

I stopped in the middle of the stairs and looked back to my dad.

"Yes?"

It was a bit unusual to see him taking a more serious approach to me, most of the times he was very playful, and always told me not to worry to much when I did something wrong, he said that it didn't matter if I made mistakes, as long as I learned from them.

"I understand that you want to know more, and that's fine, but" my father paused, looking a bit hesitant to keep talking" but I don't think you should know more about your family, so just give up, ok?"

I was a bit shocked at this, my father, the man that always told me to reach for the stars, and that it was ok to want to know more about the unknown, was now telling me to not know more? I was confused by this sudden change in personality, it was almost scary, I hesitated a bit but eventually I mustered the word I needed.

"W..What? Why? You always told me that wanting to know more about something was normal?" I asked confused

"Yes, I did tell you often, but somethings just hurt more than they help. I just worry about you."

I think im starting to understand my father's worries.

"I get it, your concerned that I might find a dark secret my family kept all this time, and it may come back and hurt me," I said confident that I knew the reason for all this talk "it's alright, im sure everything will be alright, there's no need to worry, now im heading upstairs, my arm is killing me."

As I headed upstairs I heard my father's say "Right, sorry" I feel like there's more to all of this then he is letting up.

But there was plenty of time to think about all of that, right now I just want to rest, I entered my room, put on my nightclothes and called it a day, just hope my arm won't bother me much.

* * *

"Hey baby" it was 2 in the morning and the streets of New Meridian were filled with the scum that roamed by… and their prey "how about you follow us, we'll show a shortcut to a fun place" one of three men said, in front of him was a beautiful women, it was clear what these crooked men had planned.

"S..Sorry but im just looking to head home" the woman said noticeably nervous around the three shady figures that now surrounded her "c..could y…you please m..move?" she said getting progressively more and more afraid

"Come on beautiful, what's the rush?" a taller man said, driving the woman against the wall "surely you still have time for some fun, ain't that right fellas?"

"P..please don't…"

"Don't worry babe, we won't hurt you, unless that how you want to play" the taller of the three said as he ripped the dress of the young woman, revealing her bra, she was now crying.

"Damn girl, you packing a punch, if I rub them enough time, will a genie pop out." The shorter of the three said his hands firmly grasping the woman's chest

"N..NO" she screamed as she tried to resist much to her dismay

"Well ain't you a fighter, that surely makes things more interesting..." the last of the three, the most muscular of the bunch said, as he punched the woman, forcing her to the ground. "I'm going to enjoy this." He said as he got on top of the woman, with a look of hunger in his eyes.

The two others joined in laughter, but then they noticed, they had a visitor.

"H..Hey, boss, we got company" the short one said as the shadowy figure approached the four individuals.

"Hey buddy, back off, if you want a turn wait fo…" before he could finish, the figure approached him faster than he could react, then out of nowhere the stranger impaled the shorter of the bunch with his bare arm, ripping his heart off, to the horror of everyone watching, he squished the heart, one man down.

"W…WHAT THE F…FUCK, WHAT ARE Y…" the taller of the bunch couldn't even finish his phrase as his head was decapitated clean off his body, two man down.

"Huu..HUU?" the leader stood back up, he was now face to face with the other man who had just killed his goons "Y..YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST KILL MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT."

The other man said nothing.

"ANSWERS ME DAMMIT!"

Again, he said nothing.

"If that's how you want to play…" the leader pulled a switchblade and pointed it at the stranger "THEN LET'S PLAY!"

He charged against him with murderous intent, but the other man also wasn't planning on holding back.

As the leader swinged his switchblade he's arm was caught by the stranger, his vice like grip not letting him move it. In that moment the leader's heart was filled with fear, were he was filled with bravado, he was now brimming with fear. In one swift pull, the stranger had ripped the leader's arm off, causing him to back up, screaming in pain, deciding to end things right there he grabbed the man by his face and crushed it, turning his face into an incomprehensible mess of flesh, three man down.

The stranger approached the woman, she didn't know how to react, in one side he had just saved her, but in the other he had just killed those three men in the most gruesome way possible. Then the stranger extended his arm to the woman, signaling that he wanted to help her, she took his arm, then she felt something on her chest, as she looked down she saw the other arm of the man who had just saved her, impaled through her body.

"W…wh…wh…why?" Those were the woman's last words, four down.

As the man looked at the lifeless body of the woman, he continued his marry way, almost as if nothing happened.

"Humans…. are such easy prey."

* * *

 **"Kid, Kid, wake up kid"**

That was my signal to wake up, but I just didn't want to, man why couldn't I just stay in bed.

 **"Did you listen, wake up"**

"I'm awake, im awake" I said in a very exhausted tone, for some reason I didn't sleep very well, maybe Carol was right, maybe I should see a doctor about this, well right now I should just focus on school. Well at least my arm wasn't itching anymore, which was good…

…Wait did someone call my name earlier? I went to my window to see if there was anyone outside who had called me, it couldn't be my dad, the voice that called me was much sharper than his.

 **"Hey kid down here."**

I heard it say as I stared at the floor of my room, but I couldn't find anything.

 **"No you idiot, on your arm, your right arm."**

I looked down at my right arm, it was now dark blue and it looked like it was enveloped in some sort of slimy substance, my elbow had a spike coming out of it, not very big, I then looked at my shoulder, and there I saw it, there was single yellow eye and below it a toothless mouth… I had a parasite on my arm.

 **"So… what's up?"**

* * *

 **Well thing are getting interasting aren't they? Those last few chapters were just introduction chapters, just so that everyone would get adequate with the main characters, from this point forward is were the story will really start to roll.**

 **As always i hope your liking this story, and always criticism and opinions on how i can make this story better are always appreciated.**

 **Until Next Time. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 4: Rude Awakening

**The following story is a Skullgirls fanfiction, i own nothing but my ocs, Skullgirls is property of Autumn Games and Lab Zero.**

* * *

 **"So… what's up?"**

"…"

 **"What's wrong, cat got you tongue?"**

"…"

 **"Dude, stop that you're freaking me out."**

I couldn't process any words to describe this situation, I mean, MY OWN GOD DAMN ARM JUST TALKED TO ME!

I tried to convince myself that it was all a dream, it couldn't be real right? RIGHT?

Nonononono, it as to be a dream, I has to, any minute now ill wake up and my arm will be back to normal…

Come on wake up already! WAKE UP!

….

This isn't a dream… It's reality… My own god damn arm just talked to me. I know what to do. I stared at the wall, back at my own arm…

 **"Huh? You're awake? Great, now with that out of the way, my name is…"**

And I threw my arm against the wall with all my might.

"GET OUT OF MY ARM, HAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

 **"NO *THUMP* STOP *THUMP* PLEASE *THUMP* LISTEN TO ME I BEG OF YOU!"** The parasite begged me to listen to him, but I wasn't about to fall for some cheap trick.

"ARE YOU KIDDING YOU'LL PROBABLY JUST KILL ME AND USE MY BODY AS A PUPPET, THE YOU'LL KILL MY FAMILY AND FRIEND!"

 **"WHAT? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK I WOULD DO THAT, ANYWAY I WOULD BE DEAD IF YOU DIED, SO WHAT WOULD I GET OUT OF THAT?"**

I stopped for a brief moment, he was right what would he get with that? It would do him more harm than good so.

Wait a minute…

"YOU BASTARD, THAT DOSEN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU JUST WENT IN AND POSSESED MY ARM WITH OUT CONSENT!" I continued to throw my arm against the wall, doing my best to beat the parasite out of my arm, much to his discontent.

"Pietro, everything alrigth?" I heard a voice from the other side of the door. Oh no, it was dad, if he sees this i'm screwed.

"Y..Yea…everything is fine."

"Are you sure, I heard a pretty loud noise coming from there. Did you fall or something?"

"Yep, I just fell." I said trying my best to drive away my father from my bedroom.

"Really, are you ok? Want me to come in and help you?"

"N..NO…I mean, no im back on my own two feet, there's nothing to worry about, hehehe" I nervously laugh, assuring my father that everything was ok, last thing I needed was the whole neighborhood block finding out that I have a parasite in my arm.

"Well…ok? I guess?" I the heard my father's footsteps, moving away from my bedroom and back to the living room where he was making breakfast.

"*Sigh* That was close, way to close, not thanks to you." I snarled at my unwanted guest as he shock he's head still feeling the impact of the wall

 **"How as this my fault? You were the one who threw against a wall."** The parasite retorted **"I was simply just going to introduce myself, but then YOU started to throw me against a wall"** He was right, I didn't even let him finish talking, the again, he did just practically eat my arm and became it in the process, that doesn't happen very often I presume. Still I did feel a bit guilty, even if it was towards a parasite.

"Look, Im sorry for that, but I just wake up and what do I see, my own arm talking to me, that may be normal from where you come from, but not here, not for me."

 **"Weeelllllll, I guess may have rushed a bit to sooon…. So even?"** the parasite asked me, offering a truce and a chance to look back at this "accident", I still didn't like the idea of a parasite using my body as a mobile house, but, I guess it couldn't be avoided.

"Sure, for now."

 **"Well now that we got that out of the way, again, let me introduce myself, I am Akira, Prophet of Gehenna, and the most feared parasite to ever be created,"** Jeez, I can see that he's going to be like those people that like to brag just because they have high places, people like the Medici, **"I personally was bodyguard to Queen Namia herself,"** Yep, definitely one of those people, in this case parasite I guess **" but now from this day on I'll be your own personal parasite and best friend. So, what about you?"**

"Huh? Me? Well, I'm Pietro, Pietro DeCapre, I'm 15 years old, I go to Maplecrest High, I have two friend, one of them which is a Medici, I like sleeping, eating, and the color white, and…. That's about it." Now that I looked back, I had a pretty boring life, heh, it was better than having a damn parasite stuck to my arm I guess.

 **"That's it? Wow, I was expecting something a bit more exciting"** thank you Akira for reinforcing what I already concluded. **"Wait, you said your last name was DeCapre?"**

"Yes, is something wrong with my name?" I asked unsure why he was so skeptical about my name.

 **"No, but, you have white hair."**

"What? I'm afraid I don't get you."

 **"You have white hair, you know, not only that but your body was so easily compatible with me, aren't you a Vietri."**

"Vietri? Never heard of them."

Akira was now stone cold, basically a statue, he was eyeing me with eyes of shock and a bit of anger. Did I say something wrong?

 **"GOD DAMNIT I GOT THE WRONG PERSON"**

* * *

I was now at the bathroom, I didn't need to relieve any bodily substances, but I did need to get something to cover my right arm, seeing that the teachers would be a bit more that angry at me bringing a parasite to school. Plus how would Filia and Carol react, knowing that their friend was a being made host to one, they would freak out, how in the hell did this happen, in Maplecrest in all places, where the most exciting to happen here around was a dog taking a dump.

 **"Why do I have to put on stupid bandages, if they start to suspect I'll just have a "friendly talk" with them"** Akira's behavior really changed since we left the bedroom, I wonder what's gotten to him?

"We can't do that, last thing we would want is attention." Again, I doubt the school would react well to the fact that one of their students is playing host to a parasite. "In order not to draw attention, I'll wrap my arm in a bandage."

 **"Humph, whatever, I could just take care of everyone easily, but noooooo, you have to go all passive and crap."**

"It's called common sense, imaging having the military on our backs." The worst part of this situation was how parasite hosts were treated, they were severely discriminated, some even put to death depending on their parasite, that last rule has now been changed during Princess Parasoul's reign as monarch of Canopy Kingdom, but the discrimination still lived strongly. I remember, before the Contiello family was murdered by the Medici, one of the family member was host to a parasite, from what I learned they suffered heavy insults because of that, but other people just couldn't hate him, seeing as he was such a giving man, donating much of concert gains to charities, I believe his name was Roberto? I'll have to ask my dad later.

"Ha! Here it is." I reached for the bandage as I then covered my arm, after that I was out of the bathroom, then all I did was eat breakfast, and say goodbye.

* * *

I was now outside making my way to school, it was a normal day, for the exception that I had to hear Akira's complaints from time to time.

 **"This sucks, I don't like it, I WANT MY FREEDOM BACK!"** he screamed feeling as he was being trapped in my arm against his will, which was funny, as if I recalled correctly he was the one who possessed my arm without consent.

"Shut up already, what happened to you? You were all formal and even a bit nice and now you're a winy ass."

 **"That's because I thought you were a Vietri!"**

"Who the hell are even the Vietri?"

 **"They were…"**

"Hey, Pietro" A voice interrupted Akira as I looked forwards to find Filia in front of her home, she looked like she had been waiting for me, at last I would get some decent company, she would probably tease me to oblivion, but it was better than hearing Akira's complaints.

"Okay remember now, stay quiet" I whispered to Akira not to make a single noise.

 **"Alrigth, my lips are sealed…"** Akira said in a annoyed tone, he may not be happy with the current situation he was "put on", but even he understood the consequences of being caught so he stayed quiet.

"So, ready to nap in class again?" Filia said in a mocking tone, it was good to know that she still hadn't forgotten about that day, she was unusually happy looking for her normal self.

"Well, somebody got their beauty sleep. What's making you so happy?"

"Oh nothing in particular, I just woke up in a good mood, I might actually be nice to you for a chance."

"Really now, that sounds relieving"

"Just kidding."

"Of course." I said in an unamused tone, we were now making our way to school, and luckily Akira seemed to not make a sound, which was good, at least he knew how to stay quiet, still I have to be very careful when outside, can't let anyone know, especially Carol and Filia, I didn't want to lose them, that would be the last thing I would want.

"By the way," Filia caught my attention, she seemed to be staring at my arm, probably curious why it was wrapped in bandages.

"What happened to you rigth?"

I now had to make up and excuse to why my arm was in the sate it was, luckily I thought of a couple of excuses before heading out, none seemed more perfect than…

"I got bitten, by a dog"

"What?"

"I got… bitten"

"Bitten? By a dog?" Filia said sounding a little bit skeptical of my situation, I was starting to get nervous, it could be very troubling to keep my arm a secret from her, she wasn't really the type to take anybody's word without confirmation, this was going to be a tough day.

"Can I see it?" My worries were confirmed, how the hell was I supposed get out this mess? I could just say the truth and get it over with, but what it leaked? What then? I was now sweating, my hands were now closed as I clenched them in concern, my body was now shaking, and my right arm was now acting up.

My right arm? Don't tell me is planning to… No, oh no! This getting bad. I have to think of something, something good…

Nothing, I can't think of nothing, what do I do!? My arm now felt like it was twisting and rotating, like it was taking the shape of something, the pain wasn't unbearable, but it was still painful, almost as if I was getting pinched in every area of my arm, as I clenched my right with my other hand as I could fell something sharp, don't tell me he turned my arm into a weapon!

I was starting to get groggy and my legs were starting to lose their force.

Trinity please help me…

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard Filia ask her voice was now showing concern for my state, she came closer and held me tightly, almost like a mother holds her child, "I didn't think it was that bad, it must have been a nasty bite."

"Uh..Y..Yes, real nasty." I now felt my right twisting ageing, as I felt it was back to normal. Thank Trinity, you really do exist.

"I don't want to sound like Carol, but maybe you should skip school today and see a doctor, il cover you if you want." Filia said, she was now eyeing me with concern, obviously she cared for her friend which was me, I was flattered and skipping school would sound sweet, but what would I say to my dad, he doesn't fall for the my stomach is acting up thing and if I just said my arm was hurting he would have to check my arm, even worse, take me to a hospital, and from what I felt from Akira, he probably wouldn't hesitate to kill the entire staff, including my dad even when I specifically told him not to kill anybody, I can't let that happen.

"Im okay, it was just a sharp pain, but it's okay now, no need to worry." Please believe me Filia, you wouldn't want to know what is wrong with me, Im still trying to cope with this sudden change.

"Well, okay, but if that happens again im dragging you to the hospital myself, understood!?" Her initial look of concern now turned into a strict look. "I don't want you to have to cut out an arm because of a stupid mutt"

I felt bad, i must have really worried Filia, but if I hadn't had that spike of pain, she would be dead, and it didn't matter if it was a parasite, her blood would be all over my hands.

"If you see that dog again tell so I can teach it a lesson about messing with my friends." She quickly returned to her initial cheerful mood, it was nice seeing her back like this, I don't want to worry her too much, I have to hide this at all costs, but right now, i was just happy she was smiling again.

"What, will you call the Medici Mafia to put it down?"

"Hey ill make the damn princess give her army if I have too."

We now both laughed as we made our way school.

* * *

"HEY YOU BOTH!" We heard a scream coming from a distance, it was Carol, she was waiting for us at the school entrance, waiving her hands.

"You two arrived later than usual, what happened? Are you okay?" Carol now showed a lot of worry towards our tardiness.

"Don't worry were okay, we just arrived late that's all." I couldn't mention the dog bite, if Filia was worried for me then, couldn't imagine Carol's behavior, she'd probably drag into the hospital in a flash.

"Yea, don't worry, I swear you're going to be 18 and your hair is already going to be grey from all your worries" Filia seemed to have the same idea as me, I was good idea to keep this a secret from Carol.

"Alrigth you guys" Carol seemed a bit tired and even sad, which was weird because I have never seen her sad before, she probably just had a bad sleep "sorry if im a bit to over worried sometimes, I just don't want anything to happen to you guys, you're the only people who have actually tried to be my friend, thank very much for all you've done for me" She now seemed like she was about to cry, I'd be lying if I didn't say I wasn't suppressing some emotions myself, and while Filia just smiled, I knew she was also getting emotional.

"Okay enough of this" Filia broke our moment of friendship, probably to keep her from getting too emotional "why don't we just head to the building before were late I mean it's already" she paused for a minute, she stared at her phone for a while before saying…

"8:45!?" She screamed with all her strength, we were already 15 minutes late, and our first class was with…

"MRS. VICTORIA IS GOING TO KILL US" Were dead…

* * *

"WERE SO SORRY!" We all apologized simultaneously, the only thing scarier than having a parasite in my arm would be one of Mrs Victorias "special punishments", neither one of us ever received one, but we didn't want to find out.

"Well well well, and what may have caused you three to be late"

All three of us tried giving our excuses but our word just layered in top of others.

"EACH ONE AT A TIME!" the strict teacher yelled as we immediately shut our mouths, Mrs Victoria was one hell of teacher, she didn't fear anything and she was strict with everyone, even Filia. Seeing as Filia was a Medici even teachers would be afraid of her, after all if she felt like she was being mistreated she wouldn't hesitate to send them to the dogs, even though this was clearly not case and it was just paranoia because of Filias bloodline, Mrs. Victoria however didn't care if she was she ruler of Canopy Kingdom, she would treat them like another student, strictly. She wasn't by any means bad, she was actually very kind of a teacher, she would gladly help us, and motivate us further, and she was only strict because she wanted us to succeed, in a way we were very lucky to have a teacher like her.

"Im sorry, I got bitten in my arm and I had to wrap it up in the morning, I forgot to wrap them yesterday, because of that Filia and Carol had to wait more time, it's my fault." I started, trying to convince the strict lady of my condition by showing her my bandages.

"No wait, it was my fault, I kept bothering Pietro by asking him to let me see his wound, I thought he was just overreacting and it was just a little bite, but he even started to clinch his arm and showed pain, because of that Carol and Pietro arrived late." Filia now gave her excuse, trying to relieve me and Carol of any fault, it was very kind of her to do that.

"YOU WERE BITTEN BY A DOG!" Carol's reaction was much different. I completely forgot that she was still there, stupid me. "WE HAVE TO TAKE YOU TO A HOSPITAL, YOU MIGHT BE INFECTED, NOT TO SAY YOU HAD IT SINCE YEASTERDAY AND DIDN'T SAY A THING, WHAT IF YOU LOSE AN ARM, OR EVEN WORSE YOU LIFE!" Yep, just liked I thought.

"You were bitten? Mr. Pietro that's very sever, we may have to call an ambulance." Damn, no no no no, I can't let that happen, if they discover Akira, it'll be the end.

"M…Mrs. Victoria, c…come on im pretty sure were ov…overreacting." I fell as if somethings crawling through my back, my skin felt cold, and I was shaking like a mad man.

"Pietro, maybe Carol's right, I know you said you were okay, but it's for the best." Damnit Filia not you too. What now?

"Pietro can I have you arm?" Mrs. Victoria asked in her "I may be asking a question but im actually ordering you" tone

"O..Okay?" I gave her my left arm so she could inspect it

"Pietro…. Don't play dumb with me…" Maybe trying to trick wasn't a good idea, I fell my rigth acting up again, oh trinity, not in front of them all!

I handed her my rigth arm, she was now heavely inspectin it, almost as if she was looking for the Holy Grail in my arm.

I was tense, I don't know what to do, she surey noticed my arm was now sharp like a blade, if she unwraps the bandages im done for…

"Alrigth, everything seems fine, an ambulance won't be needed."

"Uh? Uh?! Really?!"

"Yes, your arm is going to heal up just fine."

"Mrs. Victoria," Carol said roughly, how did she just gather that much courage to face Mrs Victoria? It was rather impressive." How could you even know that without inspecting the arm thoroughly, you didn't even take off his bandages."

"Trust Ms Carol, I know this kind of stuff." Maybe she used to be a doctor?

It didn't matter I was off the hook, the hardest had come.

 **"Man that was intense, I was ready to slice her head off."** With out a warning Akira started to whisper towards me, I flinched at sudden voice, but I was able to stay calm.

"Dude, I thought I told you not to try and kill anyone, not only did you disobey me nut you sent after my friend and my teacher."

 **"Look Pietro, im sorry, but you have to understand, we can't get caught, my li…erhhh, I mean our lives are more important than them?"**

"What do mean, how are we more important than them?"

 **"…Do you know what time of the year it is?"**

"Well yea it's June, why?"

 **"Seven years, the Skullgirl wreaked havoc through these lands, seven years ago, in the middle of August."**

"And what does this have to do with us….wait, you don't want to…"

 **"…kill the Skullgirl, yes I want to, why? I can't tell you that, maybe if you were Vietri, but in this case I can't."**

"Your insane, im just a kid, I don't even know you that much, can't you just find another host?"

 **"Can't, not enough time to adapt to a new body, yours is actually pretty easy to adapt to, so your my best bet, anyway if I could, that would result in your death, is that what you want?**

I gulped in fear, he was right, if he detached from me I would die, im forever connected to this guy, at least until he ditched me and leaves me to die.

"I..Even if I wanted to, how do you expect a 15 year old to cross half the globe on his own?"

 **"You don't need to go far, she'll be right here, in New Meridian."**

I couldn't believe, could he be telling the truth, right here in New Meridian… He must be playing me, but why would he? Damn, he's right.

"Mr Pietro, please pay attention." I was sent back to reality by Mrs. Victoria, guess I was pacing out. I looked behind me to see Filia, but she wasn't caring her mocking grin or laughing at my situation, but rather she seemed legitimaly worried for me.

Why did this have to happen to me?

* * *

"Ms Filia, can I have a word with you?" we were on our way to the cafeteria when Mrs Victoria called Filia, what happened.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you about something very important."

"Oh, okay then, sorry guys."

She hurried to the teachers classroom to have her talk, leaving me alone with Carol, this was actually one of the few time I spent some alone time with her.

"So, what was that about?" I asked, both of us clueless about why she was taken to the calssrom.

"I don't know…" Carol looked a bit sad, she must still be worried about me.

"Are you okay? Is it because of my bite?"

"No….Yes, im sorry, I know im a bit to worried and even annoying, but I just care, you know, you and Filia are my only friend, I never had a friend before, so I just end up being extra weight, a sword between you relationship with Filia." Carol was now showing a more sensitive side of her I have never seen before, I was clueless about this, didn't know she felt like this, then again, I never really tried talking to her about her feeling, one hell of a friend I am.

"That isn't true at all! You have never been an obstacle between me and Filia, matter of fact, you were a bridge, you only tied this group of three tighter."

"You're just saying…"

"NO,no im not, I sear, don't you remember when we first met, if you really were dead weight, do you think Filia would have invited you to hang out with us?"

"Out of self-pity maybe…"

"No, because we cared for you, your nor as bad as you say you are, you're funny and always putting others first, your kind.

"But..what about the othe…"

"What about the others? It doesn't matter, as long as you have us you don't need to worry?"

Carol couldn't keep it in her anymore and she released the fireworks, her tears dripped from her face to the ground, and all I could do was offering her a crying shoulder, one she accepted without thinking twice, it was all perfect until…

"How cute, what a lovely couple you two make, NOT" we looked to our right too see a group of 4 kids two girls and two boys, the boys obviously from the sports team.

"What should we call them, Loser and Lousy?" The bullies started laughing, I didn't have time for this.

"Hayyy, Carol what's the hurry?" We weren't fast enough as one of the girls grabbed Carol by the shoulder

"Hey, let her go!" I tried to free Carol from their grasp, but one of them punched me in the eye causing me to fall over to the ground

"Eat floor kid, you much better looking up on us than down"

 **"Pietro im going to…"**

"No don't."

 **"Im not letting them treat my host like that!"**

"You can't, it would blow your cover, am I right?" I said with a sly smirk in my face.

 **"Damn it kid…"**

"It's that all you got?" I stood back up and faced my attackers, the bullies seemed surprised by my defiance, but that didn't stop them at all.

"Damn you still got some?" One of the bullies asked "you might be a good boxing bag, we just happened to break our last one and are dying to get a new one."

"No wait," Carol cried out, tears still on her face, she was now desperate to convince them to stop hitting me. "It's me you want, right? So just leave him alone!"

Her pleads seemed to fall deaf on their ears, one of the girls simply whispered to her:

"You just enjoy the show dear Carol; then we have a lot of catching up to do."

The attacks kept coming, elbows to my cranium, punches to my guts and kicks to my legs, I didn't want to go down, if there's one thing I despise its people who think they can mistreat others because they are "weaker", bullies, like hell im going to stay down for a couple of assholes.

"You playing a dangerous game Pietro, a fun one, but dangerous never the less." One of the boys taunted as he kicked me into the wall, they just kept their attacks, kicking me from the school wall.

"See we told the view was better from there." They kept taunting and laughing, my biggest concern was keeping Akira calm, which wasn't proving to be easy.

 **"Pietro I swear to Namia im going to…"**

"No, don't…" I may hate these people, but not to the point of letting Akira kill them, plus Carol was still there, how would she react when she saw my arm.

"Stop it, Stop it now." Carol was now trying to free herself from the bully, but she lacked the strength to do so

"Stay down, bitch!" In return she got slapped to the ground by the same girl who has been watching and laughing at us, and she calls others bitch. "You know Carol, I never liked you, I don't know why but I just find you annoying."

Poor Carol was now crying again, if only I could fight back without unleashing Akira's power, im sorry Carol, im not strong enough.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" That voice, Filia.

As everyone looked aside they saw Filia walking toward them, but instead of her calm and collected look, or even her cheerful look, she looked like she had just killed someone, and was ready to do it again.

"I SAID WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Her voice was loud and sharp, a worthy rival to Mrs. Victoria's sharpness, even the bullies seem scared of this new unseen Filia, eventually the girl talked.

"W..What are you talking abou…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IM TALKING ABOUT!?" The girl didn't even have time to respond before Filia grabbed her by the collar and smashed her against the wall, still holding a grip on her.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING, HURTING MY FRIENDS, AM I RIGTH? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM FILIA FUCKING MEDICI, I CAN DESTROY YOUR LIFE IN A SNAP OF A FINGER" She looked…no…. she had lost complete control over herself. "SO, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY?!"

The girl was in the verge of tears now, the tables had turned, all she could say was

"sorry..." but that didn't seem to sit well with Filia

"sorry….SORRY…. YOUR ASKING ME FOR FORGIVENESS? YOU THE SCUM OF THIS SCHOOL, YOU KNOW" She then precede to slap the bully so hard she collided with the floor, she was now running from Filia, "ANYONE ELSE?" it didn't take long for the rest of them to scatter, in that one moment, that one small moment, we got to see Filia, The granddaughter of Lorenzo Medici.

"F…Filia" Carol weakly cried for her best friend who snapped out of her rage at the mention of her name.

"CAROL! Did they hurt you bad?"

"They didn't hurt me very much, but Pietro took most of my punishment…"

Filia looked over to me, I was a mess, my uniform was now stained in blood, my blood, my nose was broken, one of my eyes was black, in general, I was in a horrible state, and it didn't take long for her to run to my side, even Carol was able to get back up and rush to my side.

"H…Hey Filia, sorry I couldn't handle them on my own, you had to protect us again." I finished saying with a fake smile.

"You dumbass, why did you do that?!"

"It was my fault" Carol assumed, she felt guilty toward my state, she felt as if she was the problem. "I dragged him into my problems, it was my fault…" Carol was crying again, it pained me to see her like this.

"No Carol, you were just in a bad place at a bad time, nobody's to blame for this." Filia was trying to comfort her friend, she hugged Carol, relieving of her bad thoughts, for a moment everything was alright, it was incredible how quickly a problem could be solved by Filia, she really is perfect, I mean, she's smart, beautiful, caring, even funny sometimes… No wait im getting off trail.

"Hey sorry to disrupt this moment of friendship, but im in a bit of a problem here." I said catching their attention.

"Oh right, uhhmmm, Carol could you go get a teacher to come here?"

"Of course." Carol began running looking for a teacher or any authority figure. We were now left alone, a blessing in disguise I guess.

We simply stayed by the spot I was sitting, Filia was wiping the blood of my face with a handkerchief she kept on her bag, it was a bit of an awkward situation, as we just sat there doing nothing.

Eventually Filia broke the silence.

"So your rigth arm, feeling better?"

A bit of a random question, to be talking about my arm, but she was probably worried about my state.

"Oh, my arm…It's…. better, but I'll have to keep wearing bandages for the rest of this semester"

"I see…" she didn't look very convinced; I wonder what happened in that room?

* * *

 _Flashback (Filia)_

 _"What did you want to talk to me about" I was sitting on a chair directly facing Mrs. Victoria, I was a bit nervous considering the type of person she was "did I do something wrong?"_

 _"I already said no." She seemed to be cleaning her glasses with her blouse, eventually she said something "You and Pietro are close friend right?"_

 _A bit of a weird question, but I'll roll with it._

 _"Yes, since we were just little kids, no older than 8."_

 _"I see; why did he interest you so much?" What was with the personal questions? Well I better respond._

 _"You see, back in the other school I was very popular, for very obvious reasons, the kids all wanted to talk to me or just be in my presence, you would think that would be amazing, I had so many friend right? it was to die for, well it was not, because they were all lies, they didn't care about who I was, they just cared about the Medici, not Filia… but Pietro, he was different, names meant nothing to him, even if I was a Medici, he wanted to be my friend, a true friend, I owe him so much."_

 _"I see, so you're both very close."_

 _"Im more willing to protect him than my family, so yes, were close. Why are asking these questions?"_

 _"Ms Filia, do you know who the Vietri are?"_

 _"The who? Vietri, I hear stories, they are pretty popular in books at the Chess Kingdom, they were used as propaganda against the Canopy Kingdom."_

 _"Good to see you pay attention in class, what do you know about them."_

 _"They were a family of parasite hosts, every single family member had a parasite, and together they formed like an anti-Canopy Kingdom alliance with the government, they were sort of like super heroes."_

 _"Very well, but do you remember a very specific detail about them?"_

 _Uhm? What was this? What was the point? Is this some sort of surprise test?_

 _"Well, they all had white hair."_

 _"Correct, now, who else do you know as white hair."_

 _"Uh? Well Pietro…wait, are you saying…"_

 _"Took you a while."_

 _"That's ridiculous, they're just fictional character, fake, myth!"_

 _"What if I told you that not only they were real, but that your friend in not only a Vietri, but also hosting a parasite in his "injured arm" "_

 _What was she saying, she makes me tell her about some Chess Kingdom folklore and know she claims that Pietro has a parasite and that he is lying to me?_

 _"What makes you think that!?"_

 _"Well, you said them didn't you? Every single member of the Vietri family hosts a parasite."_

 _"But they're just myth!"_

 _"And I told you they were not."_

 _"And what evidence do you have."_

 _"I don't have evidence, but I have a witness, a man named Giovanni DeCapre, Pietro's so called father, why don't you ask him?"_

* * *

 ** _Well that was another chapter done, as always you known the deal, share your thougths on the story so far, and ways i can improve it, im going to try and make longer chapters, around 4000 to 8000 words, maiby a bit less maybe a bit more, but aside that thank you for reading another chapter of Rest in Heaven and Hell, i hope you're ready for the next chapter, Peace._**


	6. Chapter 5: Hard to Swallow Answers

**The following story is a Skullgirls fanfiction, i own nothing but my ocs, Skullgirls is property of Autumn Games and Lab Zero.**

* * *

"I see…" Could be telling the truth? Could Pietro be hiding a parasite in his right arm? It seems farfetched, Mrs Victoria isn't the type to be pulling pranks on students though, but why would she tell me any of that? My mind is racing with question nobody can answer, except…

 _"I don't have evidence, but I have a witness, a man named Giovanni DeCapre, Pietro's so called father, why don't you ask him?"_

Should I though, I don't want to seem rude, but if it is true, then it as to be worth a shot…

"Filia, you okay?" I seemed to have forgotten that Pietro was still present in here with me, I looked over him, his body all bruised and battered, it only made want to chase after those bastards and beat them senseless, but I doubt the school would be happy with me. Then again they would be probably too afraid to try something, so maybe…

"Hey, did you listen?" Right Pietro, I forgot about him… again

"Yes…well no not really, I fell horrible for leaving you guy's, with Carol's personality I should have guessed she would be an easy picking target, and with your personality you would probably get yourself in trouble and try to protect her… kind of like that time…" I still felt horribly guilty that I had let those two alone, I should have had just asked them to wait for me. And thinking back to "that" time didn't help.

"Hey, what's done is done, don't worry about it, I'll live right, that's what's important."

"You're too damn carefree! Look at you, you're covered in bruises imagine what could have happened to you if I didn't intervene, what could have happened to Carol, could you imagine how I would feel if they had their way with her?!" Maybe that was a bit too harsh?

Pietro was now staring at the ground, he had a look of guilt and sadness, then he stared at his right arm with that same look. Did I say too much? I didn't want to hurt him, I tried saying something, but my lips couldn't move and my brain couldn't formulate the correct words, much less sentences… I just hope Carol arrives soon, talking about Carol…

"Damn it were is Carol, she should be here right now." Wait, what if she ran into them again? Goddess damn it, im so stupid, what was I thinking sending her to look for a teacher? This is all my fault, I can't even properly protect my friends!

"Filia! Pietro!" A heard a familiar voice, it was Carol's, thank Trinity she's ok, rigth beside her was Mrs Victoria, seeing her made me remind of our conversation a while ago. "Sorry for arriving so late, im so, so, so sorry, IwasrunningandwhenIarrivedatMrsVictoria'sofficeIhadtoexplainwhat happenedbutbecauseIwasrunningIhadtoca…"

"That's alrigth Carol, you can rest." I said shutting off Carol's speech, "what matters is that you're here and safe."

Im so glad nothing happened to her, I wouldn't forgive myself if that accident ever happened again with Carol. I almost fell like shedding a tear knowing that she was okay.

"Sorry for being late, as Ms Carol was saying, she was explaining the situation," Mrs. Victoria apologized.

She then kneeled down near Pietro and began examining his body, taking a good look at his bruises, she then stood up still facing Pietro.

"Mr Pietro, I'll be taking you to the school's nursing facility, can you stand up?"

Pietro complied as he slowly but steadily got up, in a short time he was already walking like it was nothing, he seemed hesitant to follow Mrs. Victoria, as if he was scared of following her, or scared of something…

"Hold up, I don't have anything broken, look" he began jumping and stretching his arms, as if to prove he wasn't beat up just a few moments ago. Why was he so hesitant? Could he be hiding something? "See I can move well, it's just some bruises."

"Pietro, you expect me to just let you go out of school covered in bruises? Sorry, but I have to take you to a nurse." There was no escaping this one, and he seemed to know it, as he followed Mrs. Victoria, making their way to the nurse's office. I waved him goodbye and so did Carol, he returned the gesture by waiving goodbye himself, the he was out of our sigth, I looked over Carol, her face covered with sorrow and self-guilt, she released a silent crying.

"Hey, come on it's not your fault…"

"OF COURSE IT IS FILIA, WHOSE ELSE IS IT?! IF I WASN'T SO WEIRD THIS WOULD NEVER HAPPEN, PIETRO SUFFERED BECAUSE HE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT ME! IM USULESS, GOOD FOR NOTHING, I ONLY BROUGTH YOU TWO MORE TROUBLE, I WISHED YOU HAD NEVER MET ME!"

Carol's screaming made me flinch, her word stabbed my heart like a knife, I had never seen her like that, she realized what she had say, and covered her mouth with both her hands, not long after she started running towards the exit, her cries hearable throughout the whole corridor.

"CAROL, WAIT IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" I tried to tell her, but she had now vanished from my sight, I wanted to run after her, tell her it was all okay, but I was afraid, I couldn't comfort her here, how was I going to talk to her? I guess I'll have to wait tomorrow, yes, tomorrow is a different day…

* * *

I don't know how, but I must be doing something to appease the goddesses, I have no idea how they didn't check my right arm for any sort of bruises, they probably thought it was better to leave it be, considering it was still bandaged, it was a relieve to, I almost sensed Akira's murderous tendencies going through my blood, but at least everything turned out well.

I released a sigh of relieve.

 **"Jezz that was a close call, to close if you ask me."** Akira said also releasing a sigh of relieve. **" Look Pietro I don't know how long you can keep this up, I rather face my odds against the Egrets than having to be mummified every single day that you're alive, at least until we defeat the Skullgirl."**

"Wow, wow, I never said anything about facing a Skullgirl, im not getting involved with that." I said shattering Akira's hopes of chasing a Skullgirl, no right minded person would want to do that, she was pure evil! "The last one Queen Nancy forced the three warring nations to sue peace just so they could defeat her! How do you expect me to defeat a monster like single handedly?"

 **"Look I understand your worries, but trust me, it will be…"**

"Mr Pietro." A voiced called me, Akira knew what to do and shut himself up, much to his displeasure.

"Mrs Victoria, Miss!" I said shaping myself in a salutation stance, her voice had caught me off guard, and her presence was so dominating, that you felt like you were in a military school. She released a few chuckles before saying.

"The nurse say's that you're just covered in minor wounds, so you can go back to home now." Yes finally, this day has been hell, and to think this has only been the first of many.

"Thank you Mrs. Victoria!" I energetically said visibly excited that I was returning home.

"I was just doing my job."

"What about the bullies?"

"You need not to worry, Carol told me their appearance, and I already have a good idea of who it was. She a brave girl, shame she doesn't know…"

"Don't worry ill tell her if I run into her." I started to pack my things and started heading home.

"You know it's been seven years since the last Skullgirl, Our dear Queen Nancy Renoir …" I froze in my tracks, I remembered the conversation I had with Akira in the classroom, about the schoolgirl, I wanted to warn her about it, but I couldn't, it would raise too many questions ", were ever she ends up on I hope there won't be many casualties, especially on a city like New Meridian, but what would be the change that she would appear here?"

My blood was ice, the thought of the Skullgirl appearing right here in New Meridian, just like Akira predicts, the casualties, hundreds even thousands, my mind couldn't stop thinking, what if Carol, Dad or even Filia got involved, the sheer thought of seeing them as mindless zombies haunted me.

I said nothing to the teacher, as I ran for the exit…right here… in New Meridian.

What am I going to do? What should I do?

By the time I had reached the gate of the school I had to stop to get a breather, those haunting thoughts refusing to leave my mind.

"No, damnit…"

 **"She wasn't lying you know…"** I heard the voice of Akira speaking through my right arm.

"Now's not the time." I said getting impatient at the parasite.

 **"Now's the perfect time, admit it, you want to protect them, if you want to then listen to me."**

"NO" I screamed, I was now getting angry "I never asked for any of this, it's all you fault, you're the on who had mistaken me for another person!"´

 **"You're right, but right now there's no time, we have to defeat…"**

"WE OR YOU?"

 **"…"**

An awkward silence settled between us, I had decided to go back home, but something kept me from walking far, I looked back to see my right arm, enveloped in a post light.

"What the hell are you doing?"

 **"Im doing this because i care okay!?"**

"…Uh?"

 **"I know you, along with most of people think parasite are disgusting creatures, we ruin lives and were greedy right?"**

"Well…"

 **"Right?"**

"…yes"

 **"I thought so, well let me tell you something, sure there are parasite that are complete assholes, but don't judge us because of someone else's fuck up, we would still be referred as Theon's if it wasn't for Her!"**

"Her?"

 **"…I didn't witness the event itself, but from what I could understand, Sekhmet did something, I don't know what, but it was enough to make all humans despise us, I lost everything, my position, my friends… my home. Sekhmet did as much wrong to us as she did to you."**

"…"

 **"Besides, humans aren't that different, are they now?"**

"What do yo…"

 **"There are also humans who are greedy and give their race bad name, but there are also humans who are kind and loving. Like you."** I stood there in silence, Akira's stated a good point, we allowed the action of one parasite define all of them, I stared to floor processing Akira's words, he…he was right, I wanted to protect my friends, my family, this city, and I need to defeat the Skullgirl to do that, and that requires Akira's help…

"Okay then let's do this."

 **"Uh?"** Akira now looked confused at me, **"Do what?"**

"What are you an idiot? Aren't you the one who wanted me to chase the Skullgirl?"

 **"…Wait, you mean?** "

"Yes, yes, let's go after a Skullgirl!"

 **"Alrigth kid, I knew I could trust you."**

"Well let's head home."

 **"Not yet."**

"What do you mean not yet?!"

 **"We only have a month until the Skullgirls arrives with her full power. We need to take advantage of all the time we have and train."**

"Train, train for what?"

" **Who's being the idiot know, uh? To train your body obviously, the stronger you get, the stronger I get, you already have a better body that other humans because of me, tell me how are those wounds?"**

"Oh they are…" As I went through my body I was shocked to find that my bruises were all healed, I could have only been…" Akira did you do this?"

 **"Duh, who else?"** Akira boasted, he must have great abilities to be boasting himself like that.

"Wow, amazing, what else can you do?" I was fascinated with Akira's abilities, I wondered what else he could do.

 **"A lot more Pietro, you must have noticed by now that I can shapeshift my body, not only that I can also change what material im made of, right now im made of a slimy substance, but…"** Akira paused as my right arm began to feel weird, almost as if it was being bitten by multiple ants, I stepped back in surprise, but eventually Akira had finished his change **"I can change into a more solid material, and even combine properties of both."**

Akira's abilities took me by surprise, I didn't know a parasite could be this awesome, I felt like I judged him a bit too quickly, maybe this whole thing was a blessing in disguise, the beginning of a new friendship.

* * *

I was now standing in front of Pietro's house, his father should still be here, but Pietro could return at any moment, so I have to make this quick and efficient.

I walked to the front door, I knocked a couple of times. After a waiting a while, I heard a voice coming from the door, most likely Pietro's dad, Giovanni.

"Who's out there?" the voice asked, his voice was deep and strong voice, I paused a bit before answering.

"Mr. Giovanni? It's me Filia, can I come inside?"

"Filia?" The door was now fully open, revealing the man who was Giovanni DeCapre, he had black hair and a goatee, his green eyes seemed to be filled with friendliness, and he was indeed a very friendly man, all the times I came to his house he was very welcoming, he was also a funny man. "Sorry Filia but Pietro isn't here right now, the school contacted me saying that he had to go to the nurse's office, but he should have left school by now, if you go back you can probably find him."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you." He was raised one of his eyebrows and leaned towards the door frame, he had a curious look on him almost like if he wanted to let me talk to him. unfortunately, all he said was…

"Sorry Filia, but I don't think we have much time to talk, besides it is getting late and you should be going home."

He was about to close the door, but I couldn't let him, I had to know the truth about Pietro, then Mrs. Victoria's voice ran across my head.

 _"Ms Filia, do you know who the Vietri are?"_

"Mr Giovanni, who really were the Vietri?!" the man paused, the door inches from being completely closed, he turned to face me, his face was now more serious, I hope I didn't press any wrong buttons.

"Come in…" he opened the door, I complied and entered the household, shutting the door behind me, the first thing I noticed when entering the house was that it was much smaller than mine, like always, I already went here a couple of time with Pietro so I was used to this, I also noticed the sofa, directly facing the TV, across from that room, was the kitchen, there were your ordinary culinary assets, there was also a particularly small table made of wood, it was big enough to have at most four people, right in front of me were a pair of stairs which led to the rooms, besides the stairs there was the bathroom, the lack of paintings and expensive vases gave this house a more, family like look, I very much enjoyed it, there was also shelf filled with book, I remembered always reading romance novels, they were my favorites, I also liked comics, Pietro also had some comics, I also enjoyed reading those, they felt like a real family, they spent time together and had very lively conversations at dinner, unlike my family, it made me very jealous, but I was always nice coming here, It felt like I had an actual family.

"Fila, are you just going to stand there? Come have a seat." Giovanni pulled one of the chairs so I could sit, I accepted the gesture and sat on the chair, he then handed to my seat a cup of coffee. "I know how much you like coffee, so I thought I would make you some."

"Oh, thank you very much." I thanked as I began drinking the dark liquid. He also brought a cup of coffee for him and seated on his respective seat, which was the one opposite from mine.

"You know there's nothing better than a cup of coffee after a hard day of work." He said as he began laughing in his cheerful tone.

"Yes I agree…" Damn it Filia snap back to reality, remember why you're here! "Mr. Giovanni?"

"Who were the Vietri, yes I heard you back at the door." He said, he seemed to know why I had come here, because his expression changed a bit, he was still smiling, but his eyes showed pain in them. "This is no secret, but Pietro isn't my son, he was an orphan from the Great War."

"Yes, he told me that."

"I said that his parents were killed in the accident evolving Queen Nancy, and well, I wasn't lying, but at the same time, I was hiding the truth." He's smile now vanished from his face, he let go of his cup and put down both hands at the table. "I never told him who his parents were, not because they were bad people, but because I had hoped to spare him from their fate, it seems to be working until now."

"Wait, you mean…" My eyes were fully opened know, could it be really, could the Vietri actually be real?

"Yes… my son, Pietro DeCapre, is actually called Pietro Vietri and he the last surviving member of that family." I didn't know what to say, Mrs. Victoria was telling the truth! But why? Why didn't Pietro know this.

"Well to clarify who were the Vietri, they were like the stories involving them, they were a family who battled against the Canopy Kingdom in the Great War, even battled against the Skullgirl, they all had white hair, and every single member until know… had a… parasite, which made them highly controversial. But what you may not know is that some Vietri hosts were more powerful than others, so powerful they could be host to two parasite, while that would normally led to the host dying of soul contamination, the Vietri were different, nobody know why, but they had a much higher affinity with parasite then regular people, Pietro's real father was cut from this cloth, he was host to two parasite, and he was the reason the Chess Kingdom could stand their ground against the Canopy Kingdom, I know this because I have seen it myself, he was amazing, throwing soldier left and right like it was nothing, dodging bullets like they were paper, it was inspiring, but it was also terrifying and that man's name was Tomasso Vietri, but when the King of Canopy Kingdom came to the capital to talk about surrender terms for us, that's when it happened… Queen Nancy Renoir turned into the Skullgirl, the attack came unexpectedly, and took many live, including the Vietri, the remaining members tried their hardest to defeat her, but they stood no chance, not even Tomasso, and that's how the Vietri became a myth, that was until I found Pietro… when we were analyzing the damage done to the city, we found a woman, she seemed to still be alive but barely, right beside her was a child, he seemed to be much healthier than his mother, we tried saving both of them, and we saved the child, but the mother died, before she died she told me Please keep my child, protect him from others, his name is Pietro… and that's how I met my son, shortly after I was granted permission to resign, and then I moved here, to the peaceful land of Maplecrest, in hopes of dragging Pietro away from his families burden, parasites."

I was now speechless, all this time, Pietro was a Vietri, not only that but he's whole family was killed by the Skullgirl, and he didn't even know.

"I…Im so sorry…"

"Don't be sorry for me, I mean, I got a son, you should be feeling sorry towards Pietro…"

"I…I know; can I ask one more question?"

"Well, I already told you this much, I don't have much more to hide."

"Why did you tell me this? You cloud have just denied it and I would have believed you, but you chose to tell me the truth, why?"

Giovanni didn't respond, instead he looked at the window, and sighed, then he finally said mothing.

"Im not so sure myself, I guess I just had to let it out of my system."

If all this is true, then it is a possibility that Pietro has a parasite in his right arm, should I tell him?

"Giovanni?"

"Hm…What is it?"

"I…I…I think Pietro may have a parasite in his right arm."

Again there was an awkward silence, this time Giovanni looked at the ground and smiled.

"Don't be preposterous Filia, do you think a parasite would appear here in Maplecrest? That's insane, I know he's whoel family had parasite, but he's different."

"But Mr. Giovanni, don't find it weird that he's whole arm is bandaged?"

"Filia… he's not a host to no parasite."

"Mr. Giovanni…"

"Filia stop!"

"Are afraid about Pietro's wellbeing, or are you afraid that you failed!?" I said, now standing up from my chair, shen I realized what I had just say, I looked at Giovanni, with an apologetic look, again there was nothing but silence, but unlike other times, this one was more uncomfortable and darker, "Mr Giovanni, im so sorry I di…"

"Get out…" He only said, the cheerful Giovanni was now a darker man, almost has he was an entire different person, I wanted to say sorry, but my lips couldn't move, I was frozen.

"Didn't you hear me… GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He was now shouting, I didn't say anything I inly complied with him and left the house, closing the door on my way out, before going back home, I took one last good look at the house, after all it may be my last.

* * *

"You know Akira, when you said we were going to train I didn't think it would be in the middle of the forest."

 **"Well, were else should we go where we won't be spotted then?"** Akira sarcastically said, we were at the forest that surrounded Mapplecrest's vicinity the trees were big and thick, so it was hard for anyone to spot us here, so I guess we really didn't have a whole lot of places to go to.

"Alrigth then, you win, so were should we start, resilience, speed, strength?"

 **"Well… maybe we could try a bit of everything. What do you think?"**

"Everything? I don't know Akira, im not very athletic."

 **"Don't worry about that, I'll start easy for you first time, besides thanks to my abilities, you'll be far better than the regular human being"** Akira comforted me, he was trying to make me listen to him, I couldn't complain, he is the expert on these knd of things, maybe I should just listen to him.

"Alrigth the, let's do this!"

 **"That's the spirit kid, I like that. Now… we will start with five hundred pushups, following that you'll do five hundred squats, after that just do a 5km…no a 50km race around the forest, after that find the nearest tree, which shouldn't be hard, and punch it with all your might until I tell you to stop, we will do this cycle five times every day, no breaks!"**

Is he insane!?

"W…WHAT, I WON'T SURVIVE THAT, ARE YOU CRAZY!"

 **"Nope, just very demanding, after all, we don't have a lot of time before the Skullgirl makes her presence known."**

"Oh noooo…."

 **"Don't worry, you'll be okay just believe me."**

"….Alrigth then…" What other choice did I have anyways? Besides this isn't for me, it's for my friends and family.

 _(Timeskip)_

I take it back this is hard! Very hard!

"Damnit Akira, I thought I said this would be easy."

 **"Nooooo, I said you would do better than a regular human being! Look mean you're already in your fifth cycle, just a bit more an you'll complete this days training session"**

Again, Akira tried to cheer me up, but I was proving to be hard, I was a living fountain of sweat, and I felt like my arms would give up on me at any given moment, I didn't want to continue, but the images of my friends, Filia, Carol, dad, they kept me from going further and further, I have to get strong, and if this is the only way to do so, the be it. But to think that i have to do this for a whole month... nevermind that.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I sent back to the pushups.

 **"That's it kid just keep going!"**

And so we continued, determined to complete our quest, I have always dreamed of being a hero, but actually trying to be one? It sounds insane, but im not doing this for fame.

 _(Yet another Timeskip)_

I was now lying in the ground, I couldn't mive my legs, I checked my cellphone, it was 19:40, I had left school at 16:30, and arrived at this forest at 17:00, so basically, I spent two and forty minutes doing this training, I was actually expecting it to be more late.

I picked one of the apples from a tree, the fruit from these places was very good, one of the best in the whole country, so much that when me and Filia were younger we used to go here and see who collected the most, it was fun. Remembering those moments made me smile as I looked upon the sky, the stars looked beautifull and you could see some constellations.

 **"It's pretty isn't it."** I looked upon my shoulder were Akira talked.

"Hey now I remember, how do you know when the Skullgirl arrives?"

 **"I can feel her."**

"Feel her?"

 ** _"Yes you know, like some sort of living Skullgirl radar."_**

"How does that work?"

 **"I don't know; I guess it's like how the humans trust their guts."**

"I see…"

I started to get up and make my way back home, dad must be worried.

* * *

Meanwhile in the streets of New Meridian, one man appeared from the shadows, the night light gave a better look onto the man's face, he had spiky black hair, and red eyes, his pale skin gave him a look of a vampire and he's face was always covered in an emotionless state.

He roamed the streets searching for prey, when he felt a power, one to rival his.

"What is this, a familiar presence? Could it be you Akira, have you returned to claim my throne?" The man said, as he made his way to the vicinity of Mapplecrest were he intended to crush his competition, after all there could only be one king of the jungle.

* * *

 **Another week another chapter, there isn't alot to say this time, i just want to thank all of you who showed suport towards this story, it has been a while since i was so motivated to do something, so thank you.**

 **I would just like to give a special thank to ThatOneGuyFromThen, (sorry for not replying to you, im just a lazy bastard so i though i would do it here), he also has a story called "Another One In The Ditch", if you haven't read it yet, i would recomend you to do so.**

 **All aside, please don't giving your opinions and criticism on the story, until then, peace.**


	7. Chapter 6: Encounter

**The following story is a Skullgirls fanfiction, i own nothing but my ocs, Skullgirls is property of Autumn Games and Lab Zero.**

* * *

"Man, im never going to get used to this training routine." It had been a couple of days since I started training with Akira to defeat the Skullgirl, these last few days have been the same, no exception, because of this I didn't have much time to sleep and I usually ended up all sore from training, but it was paying off, I felt stronger, my body was in better shape than it ever was, but it still took a tool on me as I couldn't get used to the demanding routine.

"Im still sore from yesterday…" I whined as I held my back with both hands, it felt like my spine was going to break at any given moment, not to mention my sore fists from punching the trees…

 **"C'mon kid, don't be a little whiny brat, remember were doing this to defeat the Skullgirl!"** Akira said in an excited tone, I still didn't understand why he was so excited about this. We could possibly die!

"And to save our friends right?"

 ** _"your friends you mean"_** Akira whispered softly.

"What?" I asked not hearing his words quite clear.

 **"I said, yes sure why not."** Akira responded giving an uninterested remark. At least he was excited for this.

I also had my motives to be excited about today, I was finally free from school! I could at last kick back and relax, that was what I would say if I didn't have a genocidal monster to catch… but hey it's better than nothing, I think…

As we made our way to the park I notice somebody standing by the sidewalk, it was Filia, she was staring at the sky, I wonder how long she had been standing there?

As I approached her she turned her head to stare at me.

"Hey-yo! How's it going Filia!"

"You look quite optimistic today, finally had a good night sleep of your own?" She formed a small smile in her face, but her eyes and the rest of her seemed to contradict that smile, almost as she was sad about something.

I wonder if it's about Carol, guess she's just worried, one day she's at school, and suddenly the other one she's completely gone, it was a weird occurrence, it seemed to affect Filia as she didn't seem to be much like herself since then, she didn't seem to be wearing her make up which was quite rare of her, she also didn't seem to be paying attention in class which again was quite rare of her, she had also stopped teasing me every day, matter of fact that had completely stopped, and while yes it was a relieve that I wouldn't have to be subject to her words it also worried me, I was fearing that she was starting to get depressed, I tried to help her cheer up, but that didn't seem to work, I had asked my dad for advice, but all he told me was to let her be, and maybe I should give her space. But I didn't want to show those worries, I wanted to be as positive as I could.

"Actually I slept like an angel. You're the one who looks like you've been without sleep for years."

"He he… I guess we switched roles for one day."

"…Hey…"

"Yes?" I was now looking at Filia straight in her eyes, I could see tear marks near her eyes, she had been devastated with all that has been happening and I may be her last friend… as such I have to at least try to cheer her up, but instead I asked…

"Is everything okay, you've been acting… different since Car..." I shut myself up before I could finish my sentence, but Filia probably already knew what I was going to say. What was I thinking! I looked at the ground for a moment thinking about my stupidity before looking back up to see Filia facing backward.

"Should we just… go?" I said, in an effort to put that embarrassing moment behind and just go on with our lives.

"Yes…" It was all she said, and in a rather mundane tone also, I hope I didn't screw everything up, last thing I would want is to make her feel worse, so maybe we should just talk about something else.

"It's… a nice weather, right?" and I just remembered that I suck at small talk.

"Yes…" It was all that she replied, it was obvious that I wasn't breaking any ice, not even scratching it, I have to think of something good… Wait, I know!

"Hey, so maybe after school you want to hang out? We could go to my house, im sure dad would be thrilled to see you again?" There's no way she could no, she loves coming to my house, even if she doesn't say it, her eyes always illuminate with something when I take her there, like some sort of happiness, my dad also liked her very much, despite her being a Medici he was very open towards her, nothing can go wrong, it's the perfect plan, infallible, completely…

My thoughts were interrupted as she suddenly stopped, I was almost going to crash against her, luckily I didn't, but what was with the sudden stop?

"I…. No thank you."

Wait….What!?

"W…What do you mean?! I thought I loved going there?"

"I do but…" Filia bit her lip, she seemed to be holding something from me, but what?

"Come on it'll be fun, trust me, beside you need to relax more, you're too stressed out."

"I really don't want to…"

"Pretty please?"

"Pietro…I...I…Don't know if I want to." I was all she said, as she started walking forwards, but I couldn't let her like this, there has to be something I can do, in a moment of desperation I grabbed a hold of her hand…

"Fil…"

…And then she slapped me, there was a moment of silence, I held my cheek and as I looked at Filia, I saw her eyes with tears, she also wore an angry look.

"I DON'T WANT TO OKAY!" She said, her voiced now raised to the limit, it was completely different from how she was talking just a few seconds ago, I stood there frozen, there was something brewing inside if me, a cold feeling, I felt my skin freezing, could this be fear? Was I now afraid of Filia? "EVERYTHING HAS BEEN A LIVING HELL, IT ALREDY WAS BUT NOW IT'S WORSE WITHOUT CAROL, AND YOU CERTAINLY AREN'T HELPING!"

"What?… I was trying to make you feel better…"

"MAKING FEEL BETTER, HERES A TIP, DON'T LIE TO ME! WHAT ABOUT THAT FOR A TIP?!" Lying, but I never have… wait… she couldn't have… I looked back at Akira who also had a shocked look, he too didn't expect this.

"WHAT, THOUGHT I WOULDN'T FIGURE I OUT?! I KNOW THAT'S NO BITE, IT'S A PARASITE, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAD THE EFFORT TO TELL ANYBODY "So does know. But how the hell did she found out, nobody else knew about it, I think?

Filia, I don't understand I just wanted to protect you all. That's what I wanted to say, but my mouth was frozen incapable of processing my thoughts into words, so I just stood there looking at her. She was now crying, part of me wanted to hug her and tell her it was fine, but I was afraid.

After that she ran past me, I figured she was going home, again I wanted to run after her and explain everything, or just look behind me to see her one last time, but no… I couldn't I was stuck… in fear, I was afraid of my own best friend, could I even call her my friend after this?

No i couldn't, I looked at Akira, hoping at least he had something to say, preferably good things, but not even he had words for what had just happened. So I just walked forwards, I even forgot where I was heading for.

What had happened, why was Filia acting this way, now that I think about it, I haven't even payed attention to what had been happening these last few weeks, I was so concern about this whole Skullgirl situation that I had forgotten about my surroundings, I wanted to protect my friends, but I only ended up ignoring them… Hell of a friend I am…

As I looked forward I saw a man standing in front of me, his face showing no expression, he had pale skin, spiky black hair and red eyes, he kind of creeped me out. I wonder if he saw what happened?

"Do you need help?" I asked the man, but he didn't answer me, instead he just walked slowly towards me, now he was freaking me out, I took a few steps backwards, then I heard…

 **"RUN PIETRO!"** I heard Akira screaming me to run, I stood there frozen by his words, but it didn't take me long for my legs to react, I began running, to where? I didn't know, maybe the forest is a good place.

"Akira what is happening?" I asked him unsure of why I was running in the first place.

"I don't have time to explain, im just going to warn you… be ready for a fight."

* * *

"Oh Trinity what have I done" I said to myself as I ran, I screwed everything up, why did I have to scream at Pietro like that, not only that I accused him… I accused him of something im not 100% sure about. Everything went from bad to worse.

I stopped for a while to catch my breath, my hands resting on my knees, tears starting to fall from my face, I wanted to go back home, but at the same time I didn't, I don't know anything anymore…

"You really screwed up know didn't you." Uh? Who was that?

I raise my head and started to look to the sides trying to look from were that voice came from.

"W…who said that?"

"You did. I did."

The voice said, this time I noticed I come from behind, I turned back and what I saw shocked me.

It was me, a darker me, she had the same uniform as me but her was black and dark green, she had a darker skin, much darker, and her hair and eyes were dark green, she had an evil grin, almost if she was mocking me for my incompetence.

"Who are you?" I asked still in shock of who was standing in front of me.

"I already said that didn't i?" She said as she tilt her head slightly " Im you, the real you."

"Th…The real me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sound like, my dear Filia."

"Then you're me, Filia?" The clone started to turn slightly to the left and looked to the sky, that same grin still in her face.

"Yes, but to avoid confusion, you can call me Fukua."

"Alright then Fukua… What do you want?" As I asked her, she turned around again now facing me directly, her eyes changed, they were no longer calm, they looked full of insanity, almost as if she was ready to kill me at the spot.

"I want control over you!"

"What? No!"

"Oh really, and why is that? After all you life is already in shambles." I looked back at her, my expression changed back to sadness, how did she knew this?

"How I knew this? Well its simple, Im you Filia, I've seen everything you went through, from your years as a baby, to this very moment." Fukua said, now adopting a mocking tone. "But let's get back to business shall we? Where was I, right… I want control over your body, and listen first, you already did everything wrong, so what else do you have to lose, I mean, your life at home is pathetic, your parents are never around, every single person fears you just because you're a Medici!"

"But I still have friends, I have Pietro and…"

"Carol? Please Carol went missing remember, all because you're a Medici, you may not want to admit it but it's true, Carol is missing and even possibly dead because of your blood." I didn't say anything, I didn't want to believe her, but… but… she was right, it was my fault, I shouldn't had brought Carol into my life, and because of that she… she is… "And Pietro… well aside from the fact that his dad probably hates you know… Pietro will never forgive you for calling him a liar and a host to a parasite. I mean he didn't even look back at you; he must hate your guts." She said as Fukua let a slight chuckle as she said those last words.

"No…you…. y….no…."

"Don't be stubborn… Give up."

"I don't…" I couldn't say anything, I just started to walk backwards as Fukua was starting to approach, was she right? I didn't want to admit it, but yes she was, It was all because I was a Medici, and I knew it, I dragged Pietro and Carol into my life knowing what they would have to tolerate, with me being a Medici, I was shellfish, I should have thought about them first, I was untouchable, but them? I wanted to protect my friends so hard, but I failed to protect them from me. Hell of a friend I was.

I kept going backwards, I felt like I stepped on something, the I heard…

 **"HAAAAAAAAA!"**

I snapped, Fukua was gone, was it all a dream?

I looked down to see some weird thing, I looked hairy.

 **"Hey kid can't you see were you're walking!?"** I heard a voice, it had a deep harsh tone, I looked around to see were the voice came from.

 **"Down here idiot!"**

I looked down to see the black thing, but know it had a face, yellow eyes and sharp teeth, very sharp teeth.

"W...What are you?"

 **"Oh no, there's no need for an apology or anything, not like you steeped on my EVERYTHING!"** The thing said, as it now yelled at me.

"Jeez, fine im sorry, now what are you?"

 **"Hell of an apology… Well I guess I'll take it, and by the way that's not a very nice question now is it?"** Okay now it was starting to piss me off.

"Fine then, who are you?"

 **"Eh, you're lucky your a cute gall or I would quick your ass were you stand, well to answer your question, the names Samson kid, and im a parasite."**

A parasite? Then I wasn't truly wrong, there was a parasite, it just wasn't attached to Pietro, still weird, there aren't a lot of parasites in the world anymore, even less here in Mapplecreast.

"Well, my names Filia Medici, and im a human as you can see, do you plan on taking my body."

 **"Uh? Hell no, you're cute and all, but you don't look like a fighter."**

"Oh, well, what are you doing in a pace like Mapplecreast?"

 **"Got lost."**

"Okay… so what do you plan on doing."

 **"Hold up kid, this isn't a Q &A, I have places to go."** The parasite said as he generated tiny spider legs from his sides and started to walk away.

"Wait, please tell me."

 **"No"**

"Please."

 **"No"**

"Come on I won't bother you anymore."

 **"FINE TOU WIN"** At last I finally convinced the parasite to tell me his motives **"This needs to be a secret alrigth?"**

"Yes."

 **"Okay, im after the Skullheart."**

"The Skullheart? Is that why you need a strong host?"

 **"Yep, now I have to go."**

"Wait one more thing."

" **God damnit, what is it?"** Samson was noticeably starting to get annoyed, but he may be my ticket out of this situation.

"Parasites give their hosts special abilities right?"

 **"Yeesss."**

"Well, I know im not the strongest, but maybe I could help you?"

 **"Really now? … and why do you want to help a parasite, after all you would become public enemy number one."** He said, he might be right but I have to do this… **"You know that right?"**

"Yes, but… I did mistakes, I put one of my friends in danger, with your help I could save her, I help you, and you help me." Samson stare at me with a neutral expression, which was weir because he always looked like he was pissed at someone, she stared at the ground in silence, I heard him say something, a name, but I couldn't hear whose name it was. "Please, I beg you."

Silence dominate the atmosphere for I while, then he finally said…

 **"Okay then, you'll be my new host."**

"Really, thank you, but why?"

 **"You, remind me of someone i held very dear."**

"Oh… I see."

 **"But…"** Samson looked at me again, his face now showing seriousness. " **The moment I bon with you, you will lose all your memories."**

Wait what?

"W…What do you mean?"

" **I can only bond to someone through their cranium, but because of this part of the brain gets damage, more specifically the part where you store memories, this doesn't only lead to amnesia, but also a complete change in personality, you will still be Filia, but different. Now is that a risk you are willing to take?"**

I thought to myself, "Is that a risk im willing to take." It was a scary thought, not remembering anyone, but Im doing this to save my friends, to save Carol, so…

"Yes I am willing to take this risk!"

Samson smiled and said…

 **"Okay then, let's get started."**

* * *

"Akira, *huff* *huff* who the hell *huff* is that guy. It's about him isn't it." I had made my way to the forest, I appeared to have distanced myself from him.

 **"Jeez, out of all the parasite to find, it had to be him, he isn't even supposed to be alive"** Akira didn't seem to pay attention to my question, it appeared as if he was in total shock.

"AKIRA, WHO WAS THAT GUY!"

 **"Uh. Oh, Pietro, sorry."** That got his attention, **"Im not worried about that guy, im more worried about the parasite he has."**

"What? He's also a host?" I said in shock, I didn't expect to find another host in Mapplecreast, it was weird.

 **"Well, he's not really a…** "

"So, resorted to hiding did you." We both turned in shock, there he was, the pale man, how did he find us? "You should have known that wouldn't work, parasites can fell parasites, remember."

"Damn Akira he found us."

 **"The plan was never to hide Pietro, it was to take this fight somewhere else."**

"Wait, were actually going to…"

 **"That's right kid, time to put that training to test."** Akira turned himself into a blade for me to use, I know I have been training to fight, but I didn't expect to be put on the rope already!

"So, you do intend to fight me, that's good, im happy." The man said, as he approached me, I didn't waist one minute as I charged at him, I let out a scream and swung Akira at him, unfortunaly while the attack did hit, it didn't seem to do jackshit to him, this was bad, very bad.

"That was all?" The man said as he grabbed a hold of my arm and raised me, my feet incapable of touching the floor. "How utterly disappointing."

He then threw me against a tree, the impact hurt, but I was still able to get back up.

"I had hoped you would have picked a better host for this fight, at last you picked trash." Did he just call me worthless? Oh that's it.

I charged at him again, I swung Akira again, but he blocked again, that's what I wanted as I proceeded to roundhouse kick him in the side, unfortunaly again, the attack didn't affect him, he only looked down on me and gave me a taunting smile.

"Bastard, take this!" I said as I swung a fist at him, but he dodged and gave me a fist of his own, directly onto my stomach, as I kneeled in pain he took advantage and kicked me against another tree, this time I stood sitting near that tree.

"Akira, why are our attack not working."

 **"It's his abilities, his body can turn into a substance about 10x harder than diamond, not even I can cut through that."**

"Why didn't you warn me about that?!"

 **"I was, but you started to charge against him immediately!"**

We had no time to argue as the moment we turned around there was a tree about to collide against us, luckily I was able to jump out of the zone of impact in time.

"Come on, provide a bit of entertainment, or at least a warm up, that would be nice" The man kept on taunting, he was starting to get on my nerves a lot, but I had to keep my mind chill, my attack are basically useless against him, what can I do.

I didn't have much time to think as it was the man's turn to charge against me, I was able to dodge his tackle, but he then delivered a side kick, which I was also able to dodge, he raised both hands in the form of a axehandle and swung them from up, Akira turned himself into a shield in time for me to block the attack, it was a powerful one as it had made a dent in Akira's shield body.

 **"Gah, shit that hurt!"**

I was now cornered against a tree, and the man was now going to tackle me, but there was still one escape, I jumped above the pale man as his body went crashing against the tree, the whole thing had collapsed on top of him.

"Now's our change let's run!"

 **"It's pointless, he will find us regardless!"** Akira said, but I had already started running, but as I ran I tripped I went to see what my foot got caught at only to see a hand, it was the pale man's hand, I was shocked how in the hell did he dig so fast?!

The man raised himself from the ground to reveal his body completely harmless, apart from the dirt all over his body. I was now upside down as my head far from the ground, it showed the insane height disadvantage that I had against this dude.

"You're like a rat you know, your fast and agile, but you're such a pain the ass to deal with." He now looked annoyed at me, it seemed like he was reading something, he raised me into the air, and slammed me with all his strength against the hard ground, he did this various times before he stopped and release me from his grip, the pain was unbearable, even with Akira's abilities, I felt like I had broken bones, no I was sure I had broken bones.

"This was disappointing, I was expecting you to be a bigger threat, considering you were handpicked by Akira." The man turned backward and was now on his merry way out of the forest.

"I'll let you live now, but next time I won't be so merciful…" It was all he said as I watched him exit the forest, I stared at the sky for a while, then I said.

"We got our asses served." Akira replied with.

 **"Yep."**

"By the way, he seemed to know you, who is he?"

Akira let a small sigh, the proceeded to explain.

 **"Remember how I said I used to be the Prophet of Gehenna?"**

"Yes."

 **"Well, that theon was the Prophet before me, Midas. We Prophets had a single purpose, we were the personal guardians of Queen Lamia, matter of fact Midas was birthed from Queen Lamia herself, which explained his abnormal power."**

"So were you also birthed by Queen Lamia?"

" **No, normally parasites are born from a tree, the Axis Mundi, the tree has a fruit and in that fruit there's a parasite, but Midas was different, he was an experiment, a successful one by that.** "

"So then, what happened?"

 **"Power, that's what happened, Midas was so powerful he thought he should be the ruler of Gehena. Unsurprisingly he was beaten by Queen Lamia and sentenced to death, and I was selected as the next prophet, although my run didn't last long as Sekhmet began her rampage, that's probably how Midas got out alive probably."**

"I see, so were what about his host."

 **"That isn't a host."**

"Uh?" I asked surprised, how could he survive then?

 **"Normal parasites need hosts to keep themselves alive, but because Midas was birthed by the Queen herself, not only can he keep himself alive without the need of a host but he can also adopt a human form to use outside."**

"So were dealing with a shapeshifting power hungry parasite?"

 **"Basically, he's probably also after the Skullheart."**

"Damn, that puts a dent in our plans."

 **"We won't be the only ones after it Pietro. This is Skull that can make a persons most wanted dreams into reality, more people will probably be after the heart."**

There was a moment of silence, that was tough, if any of these challengers were to try and claim the Skullheart, it would be a problem, not only do we have the Skullgirl to worry about, but also these people, but…

"Im confident, we have each other, besides they can the any tougher then Midas." …Im not doing this for some wish.

" **Ha, you got that right, I say let them come we'll kick their asses."**

"That's right, hey by the way can I move now?"

" **Go ahead, you should be okay now."**

I started to get back up, it took a while but eventually I was standing on both my feet, before I go home I have to go see Filia.

* * *

"What do you mean she isn't here."

"Sorry, but Ms Filia has been missing for a while now, we have already contacted authorities about it, so just be patient." The maid said as she closed the door, I was shocked, Filia was missing? Did I have something to do with this, damnit it's my fault.

"Hey Akira?"

 **"Yes Pietro?"**

"Since im helping you, would you mind helping me?" I asked him, he already knew who I was referring to.

 **"Well, it does seem fair."**

* * *

We were now home, I entered my house to see my dad lying on the couch reading a newspaper.

"hey Piet… Holy Trinity what happened to you?!" My dad said as he got out of the couch and approached me, concern filling his face, "did you fall off a mountain or something?"

"Oh ummm…" I didn't know what to say to avoid this situation I had forgotten that I was still messed up from my fight with Midas.

My dad had a more serious expression on his face, and he asked what I had feared he would…

"Take off you bandage."

"Oh dad it's j…"

"Take it off." He said again a strong feel of fear took me, so I took my bandage and my shirt off to reveal Akira.

 **"H…Hey, you must be Giovanni DeCapre, I heard such good things about you."**

My dad at first looked shocked, but eventually he sat on the couch, what was he going to say?

"Pietro we need to talk."

"W…What is it, dad."

"Im not your real father, you alredy know that rigth?"

"Yes, I do"

"Well, I have hidden this from you far too long, you friend Filia came here a few weeks ago, and what she said opened my eyes, she was right I was afraid of failing, afraid that your past would come back to haunt you again, and that I would have failed to protect you."

"Dad…" I wasn't understanding what he was trying to achieve with this, but it was obvious that it was important as my dad started to tear up, Akira reached for a tissue which he handed to my dad.

"Thank you… Pietro you father, was man, a very important man, and his name was Tomasso Vietri."

Vietri, wait, Akira said something about them, he was looking for a Vietri that's right, but what made them so… wait.

"You mean Vietri as in the stories?"

"Yes, just like the stories, which are all truth and not fiction."

Silence dominated the room, I was a Vietri, just like the stories, both me and my dad remained silent, but Akira seemed thrilled.

 **"YES, YES, YES I KNEW, I KNEW YOU WERE A VIETRI, I JUTS KNEW IT WITH HAIR LIKE THAT YOU HAD TO BE ONE, OH MAN THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE."** I gestured Akira to shut up, a hint which he took.

"Im sorry for not telling you anything, I was selfish for keeping this secret to myself."

"No, you don't need to apologize, matter of fact I should be thanking you for looking after me for all these years, even though I wasn't yours you looked after me, and even with my "curse" you made the sacrifice never the less. Thank you dad."

He didn't say anything as he hugged me with all his force, almost crushing my lungs and what not.

"Dad, your crushing me."

"Oh sorry, im sorry hehe." He released me as he let a laugh out, I saw tears falling from his face. "Son, you probably already know this, but your parasite told you about the Skullgirl right?"

I hesitated for a while, I didn't want to worry my dad, but, I had to do this.

"Yes he did, and yes I do intend to fight her."

My father only smiled at this, and said

"Well then, be careful."

"Uh, you're actually going to let go through with this."

"It's fate, I might not like it, but it is the destiny of a Vietri."

"Thank you, dad." Now it was my turn to hug him, we stayed like this for a while, I can't disappoint him, defeat the Skullgilrl, save Carol and Filia, and come back to my father in one piece, I promise.

* * *

It was time, this was the day, I went outside and looked around, it was a beautiful day, but for me it was a decisive one, I looked at myself one last time, I was wearing a white shirt, blue loose jean with a black leather belt and white sneakers. I looked behind to see my dad with a smile on his face, I returned the smile and went to my destination, New Meridian.

I looked at Akira, he gave a look of confidence, i responded with a look of confidence myself.

"Lets do This Akira"

"You be it Pietro"

It was time. Watch out Skullgirl, Pietro Vietri is Coming for you

* * *

"Attention all passengers, we have arrived at our last destination, New Meridian."

There were a lot of people in this time of the year visiting the city, either to go to the prestigious River King Casino, check the famous Cirque Des Cartes, try to catch a concert at Basquet's Den, or just try some of Little Insmouths exquisite food, but one man had different ideas.

"So, this is New Meridian, uh? Not bad, not bad at all." His long blonde hair stood out from the crowd of people, he had blue eyes, white skin and was wearing a dark blue two-piece suit and black dress shoes. "Man can't wait to find all the hotties this city has to offer, but first…"

He was know outside of the station, the blue sky looked beautiful in the city, the blimps, the big buildings, the aroma of the city itself and the many different people passing by gave it a look of beauty.

"Watch out Skullgirl, Alexander Nova is coming for you!"

* * *

 **I am so so sorry for such a late chapter, i kinda hit a wall and didn't have much ideas for this chapter, im sorry if this one looks rushed.**

 **This chapter is also the conclusion to the first act, the next few chapter will be from the perspective of our new player Alexander Nova. Ill write his profile next chapter.**

 **Any way hopefully ill see you guys next chapter (if i release it in time that is)**


	8. Chapter 7: Player Two

**The following story is a Skullgirls fanfiction, i own nothing but my ocs, Skullgirls is property of Autumn Games and Lab Zero.**

* * *

The city of New Meridian, only surpassed by the Canopy Kingdoms capital Canopolis, is city of fun, adventure, riches, entertainment, but also home to the ruthless Medici Family, a family that rose to the top by mercilessly eliminating their competitors, the most infamous case being the slaughter of the opera family, the Contiello, they were to the criminal world as the Royal family were to the Kingdom, all powerful, untouchable and with eyes in every creek and corner, but there were more than the Medici, local thugs and some slight racism against the fish folk that lived here were strong occurrences in this city.

But, despite that the city has never showed any signs of weakness, matter of fact New Meridian had always been a must see for tourists, and how could it not be. It had a rich blend of cultures, like the district of Little Insmouth, famous for their exotic cooking, there were also places like the NMO Stadium, were Beowulf fought and defeated the gigan Grendel, it may not mean much now but back then it rallied the people and united everyone under the same flag, thanks to Beowulf. River King Casino was hard to miss at night as it was lit like a Christmas tree at night, with a guaranteed full crowd gambling their money (which Im not much a fan of) or gazing at the fantastic performances by the circus. The city was also home to Bastet's Den, were the ever so beautiful Eliza sang, she was a legend in the music business, and with Contiellos gone she was more treasured than ever, she was also very kind, funding many campaigns for blood donations to help others, she was a kind woman, and a very attractive one with a nice set of "assets" I must admit.

Unfortunaly I only have eyes for one woman, the Skullgirl. My name is Alexander Nova, part time hunk, part time ass kicker, and full time Skullgirl Hunter.

I took a look around as I didn't have a lot of time to analyze my surroundings as I had just left my train, the city truly was beautiful, while I for one am more of a fan of the green, it was hard to admit that the gigantic buildings that surrounded the city weren't impressive to look at, even the Medici Tower, even though it housed the monstrous Medici, was a sight to behold. There was no time to spend, I have to win this game of "hide and seek".

I pulled my theonite receptor, a neat little thing that I created, did I mention that im a master of crafting gadgets? Since the Skullgirl releases theonite signals I can track those down and find the Skullgirl thanks to this little wonder, it's just a matter of time before I find her and smash her heart into pieces. Unfortunaly I can't precisely track down the signal, it can only reveal in which city she is.

"Now according to these signatures the Skullgirl has to be in New Meridian, so all I can do is wait for her to strike first, I ambush her while distracted, finish her quickly and smash the heart to pieces" I said to myself as I walked the Streets of New Meridian heading towards the district of Little Insmouth "now when she will be here is the real question."

As I thought of a ingenious plan to defeat her a heard a loud grumble, it seemed that all those hours of riding the train had finally caught up to me. I placed my hand to the back of my head and blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Well, I guess I can go for a bite first, after all mom always said, you can't have a full brain with an empty stomach." I laughed off as I head towards Little Insmouth, it shouldn't be hard to find some good food there, matter of fact I did hear of this one place…

* * *

"New Meridian, Trinity it's huge!" Akira said amazed by his surroundings, I guess he isn't used to seeing something so big or with such diversity, I mean he probably had to stay hidden for a while. "I passed through this city a couple times actually, but I was so concentrated on just surviving that I never had the opportunity to just admire the city itself."

"Lower your voice, people will get suspicious, remember were in a highly populated area, we have to be extra careful." While the city was beautiful it brought a big issue, it was so populated, were talking about the 2ª most populated city in the Kingdom, if somebody knew about Akira the news would spread like a forest fire, then our cover would be blown and our attack against the Skullgirl would be predictable, not to mention the law would be glued to my behind.

"I know sorry about that," Akira apologized in a lower voice, it was nice that he was listening to me, thinking about it now, me and Akira bonded pretty well considering it had only been a couple of months since he stuck to my right arm, maybe that's just a special perk for being a Vietri. "Anyways, were should we start?"

"Oh, ummmm…" I actually didn't really plan far ahead for this, I kind of expected Akira to know what to do. " Maybe we should…. Ask other people?" I asked looking at Akira awaiting for his approval.

"I don't think that's a good idea, we can't just ask people were the Skullgirl is, even more what if we end up crossing another person who's after the Skullheart, we can't risk that, we have to be as discrete as possible." Akira did raise a point, I don't even know why I thought that was a good idea, but then…

"What should we do?"

Me and Akira spent a while thinking about our first course of action it took a while, but Akira had an idea.

"I know, let's wait."

"Wait... What? Why?"

"Think about it, if we can't find the Skullgirl, then let's let her find us."

"But I thought we were trying to save the city, if the Skullgirl appears here that would mean casualties, and a lot of them!"

"Yes I know, but I never said I wanted to save this city, all I said was that I wanted to kill the Skullgirl, besides if we don't defeat her at that moment this won't be the only city you will have to worry about."

I lowered my head looking directly at the ground, it didn't feel right sacrificing lifes just like that, but…damnit he's right, if we keep looking we won't find anything else, the only way is to let her come to us, I just hope I can defeat her quickly to avoid as many casualties as possible.

"Alright then Akira you win…" I said staring back at Akira, he seemed to smile towards me, as if he was happy with my choice, well I knew I didn't had much of a choice to begin with, but in the meanwhile… "But we won't be sitting on our asses doing nothing, we still have to find Filia remember?"

"Oh right, forgot about that, sure whatever let's go."

But where could she be, it would be obvious to start with the Medici Tower and make questions, but I doubt their keen on surprise interviews. I guess I'll just look around and ask.

* * *

This smell, the dagonians, the bayside, the buildings over the water, yep without a shadow of a doubt this is Little Insmouth, and it seemed as if I reached my destination, I looked at the restaurant, "Dak'kull Dubu" what a complicated name, but people did say this is the place to go to get quality dagonian food, it was owned by a man named Yu Wan from what I heard he helped many fish hookers by giving them jobs, what a man, he should have his own day. Well enough chit chat let's get to the grub.

The first thing I noticed entering the place was the smell, it was mouthwatering it only made hungrier that I thought could be possible, second thing was the amount of people in the restaurant, the place was full, it was lunch time so I guess it wasn't that surprising, third thing I noticed was a cute dagonian waitress, she had blue skin, dark blue scales and yellow fins, her eyes were pinkish, she seemed to wear some sort of sea shell crown, not sure what it was, but I did know that she was wearing apron, she was wearing white stockings and black monk shoes.

As I sat in my seat the same waitress that I had looked at came towards me and handed me the menu.

"Hello welcome to Dak'kull Dubu, the best place to get quality and traditional dagonian food." The girl said with energy and a smile, up close she looked even cuter, damn, I hope she ain't got a boyfriend, "Can I take your order."

"Of course beautiful, but I have to ask how does a cutie like you end up working for a restaurant?"

"Oh, well it's just a fun job, besides I mean everybody has to pay their share, I also have good friends here."

"Really now? You know I just wanted to say that I deeply appreciate dagonian culture especially their food, it's just some of the best I have tasted! What about you, what's your favorite dish?"

"Sir are you going to order anything or not?" The waitress said with a mundane tone, almost as if she was annoyed at me… almost.

"Well of course cutie," I winked at her only for her to give me a confusing look, she's totally into me, "I guess I'll have this one." I said as I pointed towards the selected dish at the menu.

"Alrigth then, it'll be ready in no time." She said as she walked off, it was almost painful, not watching her leave, as cute as she was I still have a duty to do, but it hurt me because I had dragged another woman into my web of love, a love I just can't compromise to, why? Why do I have this curse to break a woman's heart? How cruel!

* * *

"Minette, you took a long time with that customer. Everything alright?" Yu Wan said

"Yes everything's fine, just make sure that swordfish is well sharped, I may need it later" I assuming the worst would happen with that blonde stranger "By the way where is Nadia?"

"Nadia? Oh you know her, probably being a troublemaker, dropping puns, petting small dogs… Nadia things basically." Yu Wan said as he let out a laugh, I couldn't resist myself to let out a chuckle too, it was true Nadia was a bit of a troublemaker, but she was our troublemaker.

I always had admired her, she always came to my aid when I needed it, she was a very exciting person to be around, and she was also family, and family always gets along. Still I couldn't help not to be worried about her, Nadia was a big enemy of the Medici and she wasn't the type to back out, especially from the Medici considering her hate for the family, and who was to blame her, the Fishbone Gang, Nadia's gang and basically her previous family met their end in the hands of the Medici, and she would also be dead if not for that stone…

"Minette, are you there?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Yu Wan waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, yes sorry im… im just worried about Nadia."

"Ooohhh… I see… Well there's no need for that Nadia is a fighter, im sure she is okay, especially with her abilities." Yu Wan relieved me, it was true she was a great fighter and she had amazing powers, but I couldn't help but to be afraid.

"Hey girlie… Can we get some service here?" Me and Yu Wan turned out heads to see two guys, one was fat, had brown hair and a neckbeard, the other was much skinnier, he had red hair, a goatee and a moustache, I could just smell Medici is the way these two dressed themselves, expensive clothes, luxury watches, it was all over them. This couldn't end well…

"Well wish me luck." I said to Yu Wan before going to attend the two "gentleman" "Oh and remember, swordfish well sharped, just in case." Yu Wan gave me a thumbs up and went back to his cooking.

"Can I take your order." I asked the guys, the way they looked at me hinted that their intentions weren't noble.

"Hey, you're quite the dish yourself." Yep, I suspected. "I'd like to eat you up." The fat one said

Part of me wanted to slap him and kick him in the "nethers", but not only are we in a public space (not that they cared), that would also go horribly bad for me. I guess I just have to play along for now. Dear Trinity, at least the blonde was somewhat nice and charming, these guys were just pushovers.

"Sir I would just like to know your order…"

"Lawrence I don't think she understood what we meant." The skinny man said to his fat friend who I now knew was named Lawrence.

"Looks like that, Riccardo, looks like we need a more "elaborate" explanation." Lawrence said to the skinny man who I also now knew was named Riccardo.

"Look I have to attend other customers so if you don…" I was cut short as Lawrence hold my wrist thigh and stoop up, his friend did the same.

"Woah! Hold on now, what's with the rush! We just want our order." Lawrence said as both man were now looking at me with a perverse look, none of the customers tried to defend me, and well it was reasonable, they were Medici, Yu Wan looked like he was about to skin both man alive, but before he could…

"Is that how you treat a lady!?" I heard a man said from the back of both of my assailants, it was the man I had attended earlier, what's he doing!? "Honestly you two should leave before I lose my temper!"

The blonde man threatened, but the Medici goons weren't backing down.

"Look pal what about you leave! Do you know who we work for?" Riccardo said getting in the face of the blonde man. "Who even are you?"

The blonde man only looked in the eyes of Riccardo, he didn't seem scared of neither if them.

"My name…" before he finished he jumped in the air and kicked Riccardo right in the face making him fly into the table breaking it in half. "Is Alexander Nova."

The other goon looked shock at what just happened but, after realizing that his friend was put through a table he let go of me and unsheathed a machete that he had.

"You bastard! You're going to regret this!" Lawrence yelled as he swung the machete in the direction of Alexander, all he did was raise his arm to block the attack. Is he insane? He's going to lose his arm.

The machete and his arm collided, and I was absolutely wrong, the machete didn't even penetrate his arm. Upon closer inspection I could see string coming out of his fingernails. Did he block the attack with those?

"W…WHA….HOW?" Lawrence was frozen in place not only had the machete no affect, but it seemed to crack a bit.

"Surprised? I don't blame you. It's not every day you see a man with strings coming out from his fingernails." Alexander said as he swung his hair back and put a hand to his hips, displaying a lot of confidence and even some cockiness "These strings are made of diamond, which is one of the toughest materials on this planet, and thanks to my genius I was able to modify it and turn it into a highly flexible material, this is my own little creation and I call it… ALEXITE!"

Stupid name aside, it was incredible how this man was able to create something so complex, who was he really, maybe I judged him to quickly? I mean he is saving from being raped by a two meatheads so… maybe he isn't so bad after all.

"Now…" before Lawrence could react, Alexander jumped grabbing him by the shoulders, then he rolled backwards throwing Lawrence through the window and sending him into the sea. In short he had performed monkey flip "…swim with the fishes."

* * *

"Man I had a blast" I said as I made my way back to Yu Wan's man "I just hope nothing bad happened while I was away."

As came closer Yu Wan's place I saw something weird, a man being tossed through one of the windows…Oh no…

"Damnit, the Medici." I said to myself as I hurried up. "They better not touch Minette or they will be fur a world of pain."

* * *

As I pulled myself back up I checked the window to see the damages I had caused, I hope I won't have to pay too much…

"Hold it right there blondie." Right the skinny guy is still he…ah shit…

The other goon had grabbed the waitress and placed her like a meat shield with his gun aimed towards my head, while he was smiling It was still obvious he was in a state of unrest, which only made the situation worse as one wrong move from me and that girl's dead and I would never forgive if that happened, regardless of their cuteness.

"MINETTE!" The owner of the restaurant said as he was ready to jump the goon.

"Think twice fish head, im not afraid of blowing this pretty girl's head off!" The owner complied and backed off, he too knew what was in steak, maybe I can use my wires…

"And you! Don't even think about using that special little trick of yours, im not stupid like Lawrence!" Well, that idea is out of reach. I can at least try to reason with him.

"Look man, give it up, the cops are probably coming in no time, if you kill that girl you're only going to bury yourself deeper, and if you kidnap her that would only bring unwanted attention, and I doubt your higher ups would appreciate that." I said trying to reason with the desperate man, but he didn't seem to budge.

"Shut up, okay?"

"Look if you and your friend leave now, I promise I won't tell the cops nothing, I'll even leave you two alone."

"SHUT UP, EVERYTHING WAS GOING FINE UNTIL YOU SHOWED UP!" He screamed at me, it truly looked like diplomacy was out of question, but how was I going to beat him with put getting the girl hurt, it seemed impossible… "No… YOU KNOW WHAT?! IM GOINT TO DO IT, I HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE, SCREW YOU AND SCREW THIS PLACE!"

He screamed as he pointed his gun at the girl, time seemed to stop, shit, what do I do? Is finger was pulling the trigger even more as time seemed to stop more slowly, then out of nowhere.

"BLONDIE DUCK!" I heard a voice say, being caught surprised I still complied the voice, last thing I saw was a large spherical projectile flying through my head and nailing the goon tight in the face knocking him out instantly and landing in the hands of the waitress, as I pulled my head back up I had a better look at the projectile, it seemed to have a hairy substance and a hole in it… IS THAT A HEAD.

"Wow talk about giving head." Also did the head just make a pun!

While I looked shocked the girl looked at the head with excitement.

"Nadia! You're back!" she said as she hugged the head.

"Minette I missed you too but I can't breathe." As the waitress, whose named I only learned know that was Minette, pulled the head apart the owner approached the duo of girls with a worried expression.

"Nadia! You were gone for so long! Did something happen?" The owner asked

"Nope nothing at all, I just happened to come by at the right time."

Loos like the head had a name and it was Nadia, something about that name seemed familiar, but I couldn't my strings on it. She seemed to be a feline with tan skin, she also had light blue eyes and white hair styled in a bob cut.

"But where's the rest of your body?" Wait… rest?

"Right behind blondie." Uh?... What is she talking about? As I looked behind me I saw a beautiful woman, she seemed to be feline by her sharp nails, she was also wearing a thick black collar with a stylized cat bell, a light blue striped crop top, a gray utility belt, black fingerless gloves and black shorts, plus she had some amazing knockers. I would had been quite amazed if she WASN'T MISSING HER HEAD OF MY TRYNITY.

With that horrifying image in my head I proceeded to faint right in the middle of the floor.

* * *

As sun began to set in New Meridian, the bright lights of New Meridian began to show, while normally when the sun sets tourism isn't strong, but in this town it's the opposite, people began to crowed the streets as it was at night time that the city truly shined, literally and figuratively. But it was also during night time that crime rose up and thugs were more active, it was also the hunting time for Midas. But he wasn't after weak prey again, he was tired of eating entries, he wanted the main meal, he wanted the Skullgirl, it didn't matter how long it took, as long as she died in his hands and the Skullheart was rightfully his, as it should have been…

* * *

What happened? Right… I fainted, last thing I remember was… right the feline. I started to open my eyes rubbing them, after a while I looked through the window of the apartment, it was night time, that catgirl must have really shook me.

I stood up from my bed, then it hit me…

"How did I come back to my apartment?" I was obviously confused; the only explanation would be that the catgirl had brought me back, but how did she even know where I lived? But as I really started to analyze my surroundings I noticed something crucial, this wasn't my apartment. "Where am I?"

In curiosity I looked around the apartment looking for clues to whose apartment this was, while inspecting the place I had a better look at it, seemed like it was made of wood, it wasn't crammed or anything but it was small, an obvious indicator that it was for one person, it also had a balcony, when I checked it I noticed that I was still in Little Insmouth. Hell, I could still see the restaurant I was at…

After a while of searching I found a picture, it showed the waitress that I met in the restaurant as well as the owner and the cat girl, so the apartment was probably from one of these people. Looking at the catgirl I noticed that her head and body were connected in this picture.

As I placed the picture back in place I heard a door open, I turned my head sideways to see the catgirl, it seemed the apartment was hers.

"Someone finally decided to wake up, eh?" She said in a playful tone, she had a smile in her face, and I only now noticed that her body was covered in scars, what happened to her? "No talk? Not even thank you? Well I guess it's not every day you see a detaching feline, nyow is it?"

Again with the puns? But that wasn't important what was is that…

"Who are you?"

"Jeez, going straight to the question, eh?" She jumped in the air and landed in the bad, lying on it, how did she not hit the ceiling? "Well then since I kinda do own you one for saving my friends I can tell you, the name's Nadia Fortune, but for sake of simplicity just call me Ms. Fortune."

Wait, Nadia Fortune, wasn't she…?

"Weren't you a member of the Fishbone Gang?"

"Yep." She answered keeping her smile. "Looks like someone did their research."

"But…Aren't you supposed to be dead alongside your partners?" Her face turned more serious, she had lost her smile and readjusted her position in the bed, now sitting on it, her eyes seemed sad, that question must have had hit closer to home than I thought, then again I would be pretty sad if my partners in crime were dead.

"Yes I am." At least she answered, which meant that I hadn't done anything horribly wrong yet.

"But then, how are you alive?"

"Whoa! Hold it tiger I can't just reveal something like that, besides I haven't even asked you name yet, so what is it?" She asked me, winning her smile back, she no longer seemed saddened, well I better answer her then.

"Since you have asked..." I took a long deep breath. "My name is Alexander Nova, im from the Village of Nao…"

"Neat nice to meet you Alex, you don't mind me calling that do you?" The feline interrupted me as I was making my great introduction, damn her does she know how many hours I spent practicing this in front of the mirror?!

"One: I was talking. And Two: Yes I do mind!"

"Oh well Lex it is then." Trinity Damn it!

Just as I was going to continue my scolding, another girl entered the place, it was the waitress, whose name if I recall was Minette.

"Oh you're awake, that's good, thanks for letting him stay in your place Nadia." Minette said as Nadia just gave her a thumbs up while lying in the bed, again. "I just wanted to come by and thank you."

I was a bit flustered but again…

"It was nothing, I just couldn't stand just scoundrels treating a woman like that, who do they think they are."

"What a "niceguy" …" Nadia I swear to Aeon!

"Well never the less thank you, and Nadia is also very thankful, even if she doesn't show it." I highly doubt that. "But I did want to ask, how did you learn to fight like that."

"Actually I too am I little curious on what happened while I was gone." Said Nadia, both women expressing their curiosity

"Well it a style I invented myself, it consists on what I learned at Naomi Village. It implements martial arts and these wires that by the way are made of diamond, and thanks to these skills I, Alexander Nova shall defeat the Skullgirl." And… I talked to much.

Both girls expressed shock at their faces, Nadia even fell of the bed trying to get up, probably from me telling them I was going to take on the Skullgirl.

"You? You're going to defeat the Skullgirl!? HAHAHAHAH" Nadia burst in laughter at least someone was having fun.

"Nadia…" Minette said as Nadia ceased her laughter. "Those are really big ambitions, and I respect that, but maybe you should think this better?"

I was glad Minette was worried for my wellbeing, but I had to do this, for them…

"Besides why go through such work?" Nadia asked. And I replied.

"The Skullgirl is extremely dangerous, she can wipe cities with ease, besides it has to be me, so I won't be tempted by the heart."

"Tempted?"

"Yep, you see it can grant wishes, but only if you're female, and its wish granting powers are limitless, I can give you infinite power, money and even bring back the dead."

"It… can bring back the dead?" Nadia asked as she stood up on both her feet looking genuinely interested in what I had said.

"Yep, but no matter what wish it makes, it will somehow corrupt that wish, and not only that but turn you into a monster." I finished my explanation as Minette looked at me with a concerned expression and Nadia was now staring at the floor.

"Well now if you excuse me." I said as I left the room and went to my merry way back to my apartment. "Im going to get going."

"Wait!" Minette said, but I didn't have time to lose as I ran my way out of the building.

* * *

"Damn he's gone." I said as I saw the blonde man coming out of my view.

"It can bring back the dead." I heard Nadia say, she had been standing there staring at the floor, I was starting to get worried for her.

"Nadia are you okay?" I asked her as she seemed to snap back to reality.

"Oh, yes Minette im fine… im fine."

* * *

 **And thats another chapter done, im going to be honest i fell like this one may be my worst one yet, o don't really know why, maybe it's better than i think, anyway remember to comment on this chapter and give your opinions on our new character, and ways i can improve him please. As promised here is Alexanders Bio**

 **Alexander Nova**

 **Age 28**

 **Born April 25**

 **Bloodtype A**

 **Heigth 6´1**

 **Weigth 183 lbs.**

 **Likes Woman, Exotic Food, Breasts, Travelling, Family, Carefull Planning, His Plans (That always work and are in no way competely unreasonable), wildlife.**

 **Dislikes People who don't respect Woman, Bad planning, Having nothing to do, The Skullgirl, people who can't follow orders**

 **Bio Alexander was abandoned as a baby in the middle of the Winter, luckily for him he was found by a passing Naomian caravan, and was adopted by the head chieftress, there he learned to apreciate the wild life, even learning how to tame horses. Eventually when Alexander came of age he learned the Naomian Martial Art that required Alexander to make modifications to his own body, inserting diamond strings in his body, at the age of 21 Alexander left the village curious to explore the rest of the world, even promising his family he would tell about his finfings, but now with his eyes set on the Skullgirl, will he prevail and tell his epic story? Or will he just become another name in the Skullgirls list of victims.**


	9. Im Sorry ( Not a Cancelling)

So...i owe alot of you a big ass apology, so with out any delay...

I am sorry...

I haven't uploaded a new chapter in about 2-3 months? And i can imagine some of you may be thinking why it's taking so long, i mean it's just a fuckin chapter it shouldn't be that hard, but i have been having problems, not any school problems, or family problems, not even major personal problems, truth is i just haven't been very inspired lately... I now it may seem like a weak excuse.

Understand that i write these for fun, but that dosen't mean i don't want people to enjoy this story, i rather not write anything at all, than feel forced to write chapters, which are only going to end up in a hot pile of shit, because i know myself enough to know that if i feel like im forced to do something, that thing is going to end up horrible.

This isn't goodbye, im not cancelling this story, mather of fact i don't really know what im going to do, im probbly going to continue this story, but in a rather inconsistent pace, i should have known better, i let myself get to hyped by this and as a result i tried to achieve things way out of my reach.

So one more time, im sorry, and i regardless you think my actions are justified or not, i hope you guys understand.


End file.
